


Scooby and Scrappy-Doo: The Brave and the Bold

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Scrappy joins with some new friends: Yin, Yang, Jake Long, Todd and Riley Daring, and Bat-Mite, all join him to meet with his Uncle Scooby before they solve a strange case. It later turns out to be a test from the legendary Dark Knight himself: Batman. Once passing the test, Batman brings them to Gotham City to solve another mysterious case with Mystery Inc. I'm gonna lose ideas...





	1. Chapter 1

"This is the place, right?" asked Bat-Mite, checking the parking lot of the malt shop with high-power binoculars. See, he and the team had been recruited by the Mystery Inc. gang to assist them in solving a case involving a series of puppet-related thefts.

"Of COURSE this is it!" replied Scrappy-Doo. "Durin' my time with the gang, they ALWAYS hung out at malt shops. Heck, on our first case, which involved The Blue Scarab, we went to that SAME malt shop! Ah, memories…"

"Uh, save the flashbacks for later!" Yang announced, taking the binoculars from Bat-Mite and pointing. "Looks like our guests have arrived!"

At the door of the malt shop, the Mystery Inc. gang was exiting and heading to their van.

Todd managed to vibrate his molecules fast enough to phase his hand through the door of the Mystery Machine, and then leaned on the horn and honked it loudly, getting their attention and leaving everyone's ears rattling.

"Todd, knock it off!" Riley chastised, pulling Todd's hand out. "We're trying to get their attention, not burst their eardrums."

"Hey, two birds, one stone." Todd retorted, as the Mystery Inc. gang came over to the Mystery Machine.

"Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy beamed. "It's real great seein' you and the gang again!"

"Rappy!" Scooby grinned, racing over to his nephew and scooping him up in a bear-hug.

"Like, hey guys," Shaggy said to the others. "I'm guessing you showed up to help us with this crazy puppet mystery?"

"Better believe it, beatnik!" Yang remarked, before Yin flicked him on the back of his head for that remark.

"Sounds good to me," Fred replied. "we could use all the help we can get this time around. We haven't had a puppet mystery since that one involving a violin case full of fake money."

"Well, you might wanna make some room in the back of your chariot," Adella commented. "We walked here."

"Rhariot?" asked Scooby, confused.

"Sorry," Bat-Mite said sheepishly. "She's not used to living on land. She, uh…used to be a mermaid."

"It's a long story," Jake added. "One we don't really have time to tell. We'd better get to…wherever it is this puppeteer ghost dude is gonna strike. DRAGON-UP!" he raised his arms into the air, and two fiery rings surrounded him as he transformed into his dragon form.

"I'll fly overhead and follow you guys." Jake explained.

"Sounds like a plan." Scrappy decided. "Now let's get a move on! On the way there, I can introduce some of you guys to my uncle and his friends!"

The team piled into the van, and drove off. It would be a long ride, but perhaps all together, it would be even more fun.

"It's so good to be back." Scrappy smiled to his favorite uncle.

"Yeah! Now we can have all sorts of mystery-solving hi-jinks!" Bat-Mite smirked, as they arrived at the construction site where the multiplex would be built.

"He's worrying me..." Velma said about Bat-Mite.

"Who, Bat-Mite?" asked Todd. "Ah, don't sweat it. He's pretty cool, if not kind of a comic geek."

"Hm... Quite..." Velma commented.

"It'll be okay, Velma, I promise you." Scrappy smiled.

"Yeah, what he said!" replied Bat-Mite. "Besides, we've arrived!"

"I'm up for adventure any day!" Jake agreed.

"Buddy, you ain't the only one!" Yang replied, as he opened the back of the van and leaped out onto the pavement. "Alright, let's get to it, we got us a puppet ghost to catch!"

"That sounds weird out of context." Riley commented.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Yang rolled his amethyst eyes, not caring.

"Okay, gang, here's the plan," Fred said. "We'll lure the ghost into a trap."

"As usual." commented Scrappy with a smile.

"And if I know how this sort of thing goes, then Shaggy and Scooby will probably end up having to be the bait for the trap." added Bat-Mite.

"Yep, pretty much." Scrappy nodded as that was true.

"Knew it," smirked Todd. "But we might as well go with them, just to speed things up."

"I don't see why not." Scrappy smiled back to the redheaded boy.

So they headed in, and the plan began.

"Like, don't be too scared, guys, there's nothing to be afraid of," Shaggy smiled to the group. "I mean, birthday clowns? Those things are totally scary."

"Reah!" Scooby agreed. "Rirthday rowns."

"At best, birthday clowns are just annoying. But MIMES? Mimes are REALLY creepy." Yang chimed in.

Shaggy and Scooby shivered as they didn't like birthday party clowns or mimes. There was then a ghostly moan heard, getting their attention.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "It's the ghost!"

A wicked ghost with a marionette puppet soon came up to chase them.

"Ah, you're not so tough!" Scrappy snapped, getting into a fighting stance. "C'mon, I'll clip your strings! Bring it on, Pinocchio!"

"Rappy!" Scooby panicked for his nephew and picked him up by his collar before running with Shaggy.

"Yikes!" Shaggy yelped. "You guys, I take back everything I said about birthday clowns! Nothing is scarier than-"

"Oh, come on, Shaggy and Uncle Scooby, I can handle him!" Scrappy told them.

"Yeah! This guy's a puppet, remember?" asked Bat-Mite. "Made of wood! And nuthin' gets rid of wood like TERMITES!"

"Go for it, Bat-Mite!" Scrappy cheered.

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers, and conjured up a jar of termites, which he dumped onto the puppet.

"Like, why are Scoob and I running off from the monster and no one else?!" Shaggy cried out.

"It's pretty much default behavior at this point," Velma said as she answered from her tablet before looking to the others who were working on the trap. "How's it coming, Fred?"

"Almost done," Fred replied. "Counter weighed pulleys, titanium weave mesh, and now, my most escape-proof trap yet. I call her: 'The Marion Net'."

"Y'know, if I wasn't such a nice guy, I'd smack you for making that lame pun." Yang groaned.

Suddenly, Shaggy and Scooby were rushing over.

"It's not ready yet, Shaggy!" Fred panicked.

"No problem, we'll just ask the killer puppet to take a time-out!" Shaggy replied as he ran with Scooby

"Uncle Scooby, it's gonna be okay," Scrappy said. "Bat-Mite can handle the puppet."

"Darn tootin' I can!" Bat-Mite smirked, getting the puppet's strings all tangled up, before unleashing the termites on it.

Suddenly, a certain weapon was shown and there was an explosion with bright lights.

"Ooh, I think we should get out of here." Riley suggested.

Two figures were shown on the roof of the theater before appearing in the theater.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Yin.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped. "The world's greatest detective!"

The Dark Knight soon appeared with a girl who appeared to be a gothic teenage superhero.

"All-right, Batman!" Bat-Mite smirked, then got confused. "Along with...somebody else?"

"We go wherever puppet-related crime rears its ugly head." Batman replied.

"Who exactly is we?" Bat-Mite asked.

"This is my little helper..." Batman introduced. "Lady Gothika."

"Who's the pest?" Lady Gothika glanced towards Bat-Mite, unimpressed.

"Pest?!" Bat-Mite snapped, insulted. "Why, I'm no pest! I am Bat-Mite!"

"If you say so..." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Well, thanks for the assist." Daphne said to the Dark Knight.

"You should be hanging out in Malt Shops, not loitering in condemned buildings." Batman advised Mystery Inc.

"Like, Batman just told us to get a milkshake," Shaggy replied. "I think we should listen."

"Yeah!" Scooby chuckled. "To the Malt Shop!"

"Hold it, you two," Bat-Mite snorted, looking irritated. "I'm NOT gonna let some hotshot insult ME and get away with it! I've been on plenty of Batman adventures, and while I goofed sometimes, I always fixed my mistakes!"

"Sure thing, Bat-Pint." Lady Gothika smirked.'

"Do you wanna go?!" Bat-Mite glared. "I'll take you on!"

Lady Gothika soon made funny faces just to mess with him.

"Oh, yeah?" Bat-Mite snarled, his face turning red. "Any more smart remarks from you, and I'll turn you into a koala!"

"Y'know, when two people argue, it means they REALLY like each other!" Riley commented, and Todd and Yang made goofy kissy-faces at the both of them as they laughed.

"WHAT?!" Lady Gothika and Bat-Mite yelped.

"Anyway, leave the sleuthing to the professional mystery-solvers," Batman told the others. "It's not safe here for you kids."

"Hey, no one calls us kids!" Daphne pouted.

"Actually, a lot of people call us kids," Shaggy clarified. "Most commonly paired with the word 'meddling'."

"Anyway, I'm outta here..." Lady Gothika muttered before walking off.

"Hm... That girl seems familiar somehow..." Scrappy said to himself, but wasn't sure where.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Me? Like HER?" Bat-Mite snorted, his face turning red in embarrassment. "Yeah, right."

"Denial is the first sign." Riley smirked.

"Shut up!" Bat-Mite snapped. "She's just an immature brat! I can't see why Batman would wanna hang around her!"

The ghost appeared right behind the gang.

"Oh, great, just what we need..." Jake rolled his eyes. "Woody's back."

"Leave it to me." Bat-Mite replied, conjuring a ball of fire in his hand. "If we can't termite the puppet ghost away, then I'll just charbroil him!"

The puppet came closer. Bat-Mite soon threw the fireball, but for some reason, it phased right through the puppet.

"What the Foo was that?!" Yang snapped.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped. "He's a ghost!"

"Well...talk about your plot twists," shrugged Bat-Mite. "But what then?"

"Not possible, there's always a rational explanation." Velma replied.

"Uh, any hopes on that trap?" Yin smiled nervously to Fred.

"Trap, right!" Fred replied.

The ghost tried to grab them all and they ran off.

"Great...no way he can grab us if we all split up!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"Hey, great idea." Fred smiled.

Like in all of Mystery Inc's adventures, the group soon split up to stall the puppet.

Lady Gothika seemed to be in the shadows and soon crawled around to find a way out of this. "Okay, I just need to be smart about this... And not mess up..." she then said to herself. "What's the worst that could happen to me?"

"Well, for starters, somebody could sneak up on you from the darkness, like...ME!" Boomed a deep, scary voice...which was actually Bat-Mite, who laughed and laughed.

"Wah!" Lady Gothika yelped and then glared. "Oh, it's you, you maggot."

"Aw, did I scare The Princess of Darkness?" Bat-Mite mocked while laughing.

"Please, my teacher in school is scarier than you." Lady Gothika scoffed as she continued to crawl off, working on a plan.

"Big hairy deal," Bat-Mite retorted. "Besides, it's clear that there's somebody else behind these puppet crimes. No puppet is complete without someone to hold the strings."

"I see you have a brain inside of that worm head of yours..." Lady Gothika muttered.

Fred was soon seen on a bulldozer.

"Fred Jones, I don't know what's going on down there, but you better stop!" Lady Gothika cried out.

"Oh, hardy-har-har. Think you're SO funny," Bat-Mite snapped. "Well, let's see you make jokes when I zap ya into a puddle of protoplasmic slime!"

"I'm doing the best I can!" Fred yelled up.

"I'm surrounded by morons..." Lady Gothika muttered drearily.

The ghost and the puppet soon ran out of the theater, but were then blinded by the lights of the bulldozer. Fred smirked as he then drove up against the theater to make the roof crumble down and crush them. The ghost and puppet was tangled up by the ropes.

"Well, gang, it seems like we've finally gotten to the bottom of this mystery." Fred told the others.

"See? Could morons do THAT? Nope!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"I'm gonna make you meet my left foot in a second." Lady Gothika glared in annoyance.

Bat-Mite just laughed and came down and she soon joined him, though looked bored. "There's no need for jealousy, Emo Hero~" he then said.

"I'M A PERKY GOTH!" Lady Gothika yelled with a vicious growl, hating be called an 'emo'.

"Really?" Bat-Mite asked. "You seem less 'perky' and more 'irritable'."

"Bat-Mite and Gothika, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Yang and Todd laughed.

"I WILL TURN YOU BOTH INTO BOOTS!"' Lady Gothika threatened.

"Maybe Gothika needs a break..." Batman said to her.

"Please don't make me go back home," Lady Gothika whispered to him nervously. "I'm not ready for my report in you-know-what!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry for startling you earlier. Besides, I feel like we got off on the wrong foot." Bat-Mite sighed, embarrassed.

"Psh." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes.

"Hey, he's trying to apologize to you." Yin said.

"Yeah, well, I ain't havin' it." Lady Gothika defended.

"Jeez, Louise! I tried jokin' around, nuthin. I try being nice, NOTHING!" Bat-Mite groaned. "F-Fine then! If you wanna be like that, then FINE! BE ALONE AND MISERABLE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE! With an attitude like THAT, I doubt you have any actual friends!"

Lady Gothika sharply narrowed her eyes before suddenly storming off.

"Yeah, you better walk away!" Bat-Mite glared.

Lady Gothika looked over before removing her mask to show a certain perky goth from out-of-town. "Still don't wanna go home..." she then said to herself. "Can it get any worse?"

"Jeez, what crawled up HER butt hole?" Bat-Mite growled, steam rising from his head.

"She's probably just having a bad day," Riley shrugged. "So, um, anyone know how this mystery came to be?"

"It all started when we got an anonymous email asking for our help with a rash of bizarre thefts, all committed, using puppets." Velma replied.

"This could only mean the abandoned theater, Pepeto the Puppeteer," Fred added. "Locals claim his ghost began terrorizing them when they voted to tear it down."

"Then I noticed Fredo using his hands and feet to steal jewels." Velma continued.

Bat-Mite nodded. "Interesting. But how could a puppet do that?"

"Well, there was something else at the scene of the crime," Velma said. "Banana peels."

"And Pepeto was a match, but the real Pepeto was a trained fire-eater." Fred added.

"He also phased right through Batman's hand." Daphne added.

"That can only mean Fredo and Pepeto are real..." Velma began before unmasking the puppet and the ghost.

"A monkey and a space alien?" Shaggy looked confused.

"Or should I say, Detective Chimp and the Martian Manhunter!" Bat-Mite added.

Then, it hit Scrappy. "That Gothika lady acted a lot like...Cherry!"

"Who?" Scrappy's group of friends asked him.

"She was this girl who went on some adventures with the Mystery Inc. team, and she was really grouchy and sarcastic," Scrappy explained. "Like a grown-up before they have their morning coffee."

"Well, I was just trying to apologize," Bat-Mite replied. "It's bad enough she can't take a joke, but does she HAVE to put everyone down all the time? I swear, that girl can't be nice to ANYBODY! Perky goth? More like 'JERKY goth'!"

"She's pretty strange, but she's not so bad once you get used to her," Scrappy advised. "It takes a while to warm up to her, and for her to warm up to others. Anyway, does anyone know why two superheros would steal?"

"Well, for once, I have no idea," Velma shrugged. "Unless..."

There was light clapping heard and everyone turned to see it had been Batman.

"Congratulations, you passed the test." The Dark Knight smirked before jumping down.

"A Bat-Test? AWESOME!" Bat-Mite grinned, before he became confused. "Wait...what test?"

"To see if you were ready to join our organization." Martian Manhunter said before coming down with Detective Chimp.

"Bravo!" Detective Chimp smiled as he put his cap on before tossing them cards with his foot. "Good show, and all that!"

"Mystery Incorporated, welcome to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham." Batman also smiled.

"Yay, I get to join a club!" Yin cheered as she felt socially accepted.

"All RIGHT! We're IN!" Yang grinned.

"Why'd you choose us?" Riley asked.

"Who cares? It's totally sweet!" Todd cheered.

"We've been aware of your team schemes for quite some time," Batman explained. "This, was your initiation."

"And we passed!" Bat-Mite grinned. "SO AWESOME!"

"Hats off, my friends." Detective Chimp told the group.

"Our next meeting is in a week," Batman told Mystery Inc. "Our team could use your help on a few cases. I've made all the arrangements. If you'll follow me..."

"Jinkies!" Velma's eyes widened. "Batman needs our help?!"

"So EPIC!" Yang grinned.

"Should we wait for Gothika?" Batman asked.

"She'll catch up." Bat-Mite scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"We gotta get back to Gotham City," Batman told the others. "We'll meet you there, let's go."

Martian Manhunter and Detective Chimp followed the Dark Knight. And so the others piled into the Mystery Machine and drove off.

"She'll catch up, eh?" asked Todd. "You LIKE her, don't you?"

"Don't YOU start, Todd!" Bat-Mite snapped, blushing furiously. "Besides, she's too damned grouchy...even if she IS kinda impressive...and a little attractive...and kinda cool..."

The others soon got ready to go to Gotham City.

"Stupid pest..." Cherry muttered as she was alone, storming down the streets. "You'd think he think I wasn't a hero..." she then sighed. "He might be right though... Maybe I should just go home..." she then brought out her phone to get a ride back home.

But then...a sinister laugh echoed in the distance...only to fade...

"Who's there?" Cherry demanded.

No one seemed to show up.

"Great, Cherry, you're hearing things..." Cherry muttered to herself before her phone seemed die. "Oh, great, just my luck... Now all I need is to get yelled at and get compared to Atticus, and another day in the life of Cherry will be complete," With a sigh, she continued on her way. "Though I WILL give the little snot THIS much-the floating WAS kinda cool...maybe..." But she quickly shook her head. "You're letting those dumb kids' chanting get to you..."

Suddenly, a car sped by, splashing a puddle on her.

"Thanks, my life wasn't crappy enough already." Cherry deadpanned.

A boy and his dog were shown as the window rolled down.

"Heh... Sorry, Cherry..." The boy smiled sheepishly.

"Just shut up and take me home." Cherry told him, sounding more bitter than usual.

"Right." the boy smiled nervously, opening the door.

But as Cherry entered the vehicle, she found herself to be completely dry-as if she'd never gotten splashed to begin with.

"Consider this an olive branch..." Bat-Mite's voice echoed on the wind. "While I respect your intentions, I only hope your attitude will improve..."

"I think you're enjoying this too much." Jake said to him.

"Maybe," Bat-Mite shrugged. "I respect her, but I can't stand her attitude. It's a wonder she has any friends at all, acting like that."

"You're starting to obsess with her now..." Jake hid a small smirk. "Kind of a lot of attention on someone you claim to hate."

"Don't start with me," Bat-Mite warned. "I might bug some people sometimes, but at my core I'm a genuinely good person!"

"Alright, dude, I'm just sayin'." Jake shrugged innocently, though he had a small smirk.

Bat-Mite rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

AND SO, A MONTH LATER IN GOTHAM CITY...

Batman was battling with some of his foes, including Riddler and Catwoman. The Riddler seemed to be alone until he summoned Catwoman.

"I'm gonna make a nice Bat Gumbo outta you!" Killer Croc smirked as he appeared out of the sewers.

"Sorry, Croc-O, but that gumbo will have to wait!" Bat-Mite smirked, as he appeared.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman proclaimed as he appeared next to the Dark Knight.

"Aquaman, Question, thank you for your assistance." Batman thanked his fellow heroes.

"Could I ever refuse a call from you, Batman?" Question replied.

"Alright! Now the whole crew is here, we can kick some bad-guy tailpipe!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"Let's see if these villains can handle a little Woo Foo!" Yang said before bringing out his sword.

Yin then jumped beside her brother with her hands glowing with magic. The villains couldn't help but laugh at Yin and Yang since they were bunny rabbits.

"Laugh at US, willya?" Yang snapped. "PAWS! OF! PAIN!!!"

The villains kept laughing and soon Killer Croc was punched back.

"Ooh, you want to play a little game of cat and mouse?" Catwoman smirked. "Well, Kitty can play with the Bunnies."

"Something about her reminds me of Saranoia..." Yin said to herself.

"Oh, really? Well, news flash, lady---ya play with the big dogs, then you get STOMPED!!" Scrappy growled.

"Oh, you're such a cute puppy... Too bad I'm not much of a dog person." Catwoman smirked, lashing out her whip.

But Scrappy just grabbed it with his teeth, and yanked it away, spinning it like nunchaku. Catwoman growled.

"Betcha didn't see that comin', huh?" Scrappy glared at Catwoman.

"I don't think she saw that coming!" Bat-Mite replied with a laugh.

"Now let's bring 'em down!" Jake smirked.

"You know what to do." Bat-Mite nodded to him.

"Alright, let's see if you villains can take on The American Dragon," Jake smirked before transforming. "DRAGON UP!"

"Let's see if we can SPEED things up!" Todd grinned, racing around the villains, entrapping them in a speed-wall.

"Aquaman, use your Hydrokinesis!" Batman called out.

"My what the what?!" Aquaman asked.

"Your water-controlling powers!" yelled Bat-Mite. "Use your WATER-BENDING!!!"

"Yes, my hydro..." Aquaman muttered under his breath, and he soon summoned water in his command to attack the villains and then Batman pulled out a control and threw it into the water, shocking the villains, and knocking them out.

"And that's the way we get it done!" Bat-Mite grinned, dusting his hands off.

"Safe to say, that's a wrap." Question commented.

"Then, to the Mystery Analysis meeting." Batman replied.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman called out. "Let's get going."

"Dude? Only WE are going," Yang insisted. "It's a detectives-only affair."

"I'm afraid they're right, Aquaman." Batman agreed.

"Not a detective?" Aquaman replied. "Why, I'm a whiz at sleuthing underwater currents!"

"That's social under fee, not crime scene investigation." Batman scoffed.

"Plus, I can identify 900 species of fish on sight alone." Aquaman continued.

"That's icthyology, the study of fish." Bat-Mite replied.

"Precisely!" Aquaman replied. "And who's better at detecting those nasty, hard-to-reach volcanic fishes, eh? Me, that's who!"

"Still, you don't count," Bat-Mite replied. "Even that Lady Gothika character would qualify more as a detective--she's as grumpy as one!"

"Take it easy about her, buddy..." Yin said. "I wonder if she got home okay?"

"Well, for her sake, I hope it was cushy enough." Bat-Mite rolled his eyes.

"But thanks for mopping up." Batman added before he went to his Batmobile and drove off as did Question who drove off with his own car. 

Bat-Mite snapped his fingers, and he and his team disappeared. The heroes soon came together to have a meeting with Mystery Inc.

"Alright, everyone's here!" Jake smirked. "Now the real fun can start!"

"So, dude, there will be dinner served at the meeting, correct?" Shaggy asked.

"You just ate when we ran into that truck stop mini mart!" Riley told him.

"No, I saved one box of cookies for later!" Shaggy smiled before taking out a box. "Which is now..."

But before he could eat them, Scooby snuck the cookies out of the bag and ate them.

"Like, dude, no fair!" Shaggy complained.

Scooby giggled innocently to his best friend. Riley just sighed and rolled her eyes, shaking her head at the cowardly duo.

"Some things never change," shrugged Scrappy. "Maybe L.G.'s gonna be there. Hopefully, things have improved for her..."

"R-Really? Um, so what if she is?" asked Bat-Mite, blushing. "I couldn't care less!" he crossed his arms.

The others just glanced at him with slight smirks as they sensed a connection between Bat-Mite and the young female sidekick of Batman as they came with Mystery Inc.

"Oh, just like old times." Scrappy said, coming into the Mystery Machine. "Ya know what I mean?"

"It sure is." Daphne smiled to the puppy.

"Anyways, how far is it to that meeting?" asked Yang.

"We'll find out eventually." Fred said.

The others nodded and waited, it was a bit of a long ride, but not too long.

"I just wonder who Batman could really be sometimes?" Jake said. "I doubt he'd tell us, but, food for thought, I guess."

"Heh, I might know who he is, considering I know of EVERY DC superhero ever," Bat-Mite smirked. "But I've been sworn to secrecy!"

"Care to share with the rest of us then?" Daphne smirked.

"Ah-ah-ah, sworn to secrecy!" Bat-Mite urged. "If I told, then your lives would be in danger!!"

"Well, under that mask, he could be anyone." Fred said.

"Technically not anyone," Velma said as she took out a notepad. "Given Batman's height and proportions, combined with the necessary financial means, I've narrowed down to Gotham's 10,000,000 citizens down to a mere 6,052."

"Best not let anybody know," Bat-Mite suggested. "Some sneaky schnook could piece it together!"

"Maybe you could ask him yourself, cuz we're here." Fred said as he pulled into the alley.

"Now we just gotta go through the door." Yin said.

"Uh, Sis, I think there might be a problem with that." Yang said, pointing to see not one, but many doors.

"Well, how are we gonna decide which door we go through?" asked Todd.

"Fred, wait, stop the van!" Daphne called out before taking out a notepad.

Fred looked to her and then suddenly stopped the van.

"What is it?" asked Yang.

"'Say My Lass, A Myth Forgotten'?" Velma read aloud from a door. 

"Man, that is really bad haiku," Shaggy commented. "Or a good haiku? I could never tell."

"It's not a poem, it's an anagram," Daphne told him before unscrambling the words on her notepad and showing them. "Ta-da!"

"Mystery Analysts of Gotham!" Scrappy read. "Not bad, Daph!"

"Word Jumbles, just make those long mile by mystery miles fly by." Daphne smiled sheepishly to the others.

"Well then, it worked!" Riley smiled.

"There's also a gap in the bricks." Todd said.

Fred got out of the van and pulled out the card and put it in the gap. The gap beeped and the door was opened. Fred came back into the van and drove them through the open door. There was more than one door they had to drive through. And eventually, they passed through the doors.

When they came through, they were soon greeted by the famous Dark Knight.

"Welcome Mystery Incorporated to the Mystery Analysts of Gotham." Batman greeted.

"All right, we are IN!!" Bat-Mite grinned, poofing out of the van...only to see that Lady Gothika was also at the meeting. His face turned bright red.

"Aw, ain't that sweet. The two star-crossed lovers reunited!" smirked Todd, and he and Yang laughed.

"Aw, shut up..." Lady Gothika muttered.

"What did I tell you?" A superhero teen boy asked her.

"You're not the boss of me..." Lady Gothika glanced at him.

"Who's this?" asked Bat-Mite. "And might I say, it's real cool to meet'cha."

"I am Sayia Man," The boy hero replied. "I stand for truth, justice--"

"And big headedness." Lady Gothika added.

The boy pouted to her while she just smirked.

"Pretty cool," smirked Bat-Mite. "And I guess you kinda live up to your moniker, 'perky goth'. Methinks someone's had their coffee today."

"I hate coffee." Lady Gothika replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry about her, she's... Different..." Sayia Man said with a nervous smile to the others.

"So her grumpiness is all-natural!" Todd smirked. "Gee, I never would've guessed."

"Well, we're all workin' together on this mission, so if anyone has any problems with each other, then we might as well get 'em all out before we get started." Scrappy suggested.

Lady Gothika looked like she wanted to punch someone. 

"Scrappy!" Sayia Man cheered before pausing. "Oh, uh, I mean, hello, Puppy!"

Scrappy glanced to him slightly.

"Nice going," Lady Gothika deadpanned to him. "Maybe Goku should teach you how to be stealthy if you're gonna work with Batman and our alliance."

"Alright...what is your deal with me?" Bat-Mite asked. "Why do you hate ME? I barely even know you, yet you want my severed head impaled on a pike, and my body bleedin' out at the bottom of a lake, eaten by pirahnas!"

"That sounds pretty good right now..." Lady Gothika smirked. 

"DO YOU FIND MY PAIN FUNNY?!" Bat-Mite snapped.

"I find everybody's pain funny except my own." Lady Gothika defended.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoy some schadenfreude as much as the next joe, but why do ya hate ME?!?" Bat-Mite asked. "I mean, I get if sumthin' bad happened, but what did I ever do to ya?"

Lady Gothika just chuckled.

"ANSWER ME!" Bat-Mite snapped.

"No, I don't think I will..." Lady Gothika replied.

"GGGGRRRRAAAAAAAAGH!!!" Bat-Mite growled as he turned red, exploded, and then reassembled himself.

Lady Gothika snickered and laughed.

"What am I gonna do with you?" Sayia Man sighed to her.

"TA-DA!!!" Bat-Mite smiled, taking a few bows.

"Even though she's still laughing..." Yin said about Lady Gothika.

"What scares her?" Bat-Mite asked Sayia Man.

"Please... Nothing scares me..." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes.

"Eh, fair enough. I guess you can be agreeable when you WANT to be." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"I'm sorry, she's just impossible sometimes..." Sayia Man said before looking mysterious. "Trust me... I know..."

"You two have already met, so we'll move along," Batman said. "As for Sayia Man, he's usually with Superman and his own pet, Sayia Dog."

"Nice to meet you both!" Bat-Mite smiled, putting out his hand. "Put 'er there!"

"Hmm..." Sayia Man hummed, but soon shrugged and shook hands with Bat-Mite as his dog soon came out to shake with his paw.

"Cool dog ya got there!" Bat-Mite smiled, shaking his paw. "An' real smart, too!"

"Thank you." Sayia Dog smiled back.

"No problem, dude." Bat-Mite replied.

"Atticus and Patch?" Scrappy whispered as he glanced at Sayia Man and his dog.

"Eh?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Uh... Nothing?" Scrappy smiled nervously.

Bat-Mite pondered, and then just shrugged. "Alright, who's next?" he asked.

A beautiful blonde woman wearing black soon came over to the group.

"And our expert in Meta Human Criminology," Batman was about to introduced. "Black--"

"Canary!" Fred dashed over to the blonde woman and shook her hand. "Wow! I'm a huge fan, HUGE FAN!"

"Wow. Who knew Fred could be kind of a dork sometimes?" snickered Bat-Mite.

"No autographs, ascot." Black Canary smirked as she played with Fred's ascot before walking off from him.

Fred sighed dreamily and followed after the woman then a table came up with chairs.

"Everybody sit down, please." Sayia Man told the others.

As Daphne sat down, her "chair" turned out to be Plastic Man in disguise.

"Sorry, this seat's taken." A man's voice smirked to her. "See what I did there? I've taken the exact space of a chair!"

"And how could we forget Plastic Man?" Batman sighed.

"A Martian Mindwipe should do the trick." Martian Manhunter offered.

"Heh-heh. Always the comedian." Jake chuckled.

Plastic Man grabbed a chair for Daphne to sit on.

"As I was about to say, whenever any of us have a particularly baffling mystery, we present it to the group." Batman said.

"Cool, like show-and-tell?" asked Yang.

"Something like that, Bunny." Lady Gothika said before clapping her hands.

Suddenly, a file cabinet raised up as the clap summoned its appearance.

"Speaking of mysteries, it's tradition for new members to present our next case to solve." Martian Manhunter informed.

"Alright....whaddo we got, guys?" asked Todd, turning to the others.

"It's our Unsolved Cases Files," Black Canary informed. "A drawer for each hero."

"This one looks totally messy." Yin shivered at one sight.

"That would be Plastic Man's..." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Yeah, I like to build up a bunch an' solve 'em all at once." Plastic Man bragged.

"Or maybe you're just disorganized." Bat-Mite commented.

"Unclean! Unclean!" Yin covered her eyes and shivered.

"It's okay..." Sayia Dog told her. "Plastic Man can't help it that he's disorganized."

"Yeah, he's pretty kooky like that." Bat-Mite added.

"Yo, guys, check this out," Jake said. "It looks like our little Dark Knight has an unsolved case."

"Ruddy show-off he is." Detective Chimp nodded.

"A case that not even Batman can solve?" Velma asked. "That's--"

"Not open for discussion!" Batman told her as he grabbed the file.

"WHOA!!!" Bat-Mite beamed. "If Batman couldn't solve it...THEN MAYBE WE CAN!!" he put his arms on the shoulders of LG, Saiya Man, and Jake as he grinned. "This is gonna be the coolest, craziest adventure EVER!!"

Lady Gothika soon removed Bat-Mite's arm from around her, feeling disgusted. There was soon a rumbling heard and someone broke into the room.

"Oh, I thought maybe my day was too perfect to be true..." Lady Gothika said with false excitement and 100% true deadpan.

"I am Sir Arthur Curor of Cleveland Yard!" The man introduced himself, but it was just Aquaman in a lame disguise. "You are all under suspicion!"

"Is this guy for real?" Bat-Mite whispered.

"Aquaman?" Batman asked. "What are you--"

"I shall ask the questions here," Aquman replied. "Where is the body?"

"There is no body." Lady Gothika told him.

"Yeah, nobody died." Jake added.

"I know one of you is the guilty party!" Aquaman glared at the other heroes.

"Aquaman..." Batman glared in annoyance.

"And I never forget a face!" Aquaman glared before coming toward Question. "Although, you have seemed to have forgotten yours." He then just laughed and walked away.

Question just sighed, annoyed.

"Aquaman!" Batman glared before he sighed and gave up. "You can stay."

"I can?" Aquaman grinned.

"No, no, no, absolutely not, no, I refuse this decision." Lady Gothika told Batman.

"If we don't, he'll never shut up," sighed Bat-Mite. "Aquaman IS quite stubborn."

"Outrage--Uh, I mean, Eureka!" Aquaman exclaimed.

The computer beeped as it said 'Crime Alert'.

"Oh, thank Celestia," Lady Gothika looked relieved that something would distract from Aquaman's addition. "Oh! Uh, I mean, oh, no."

"YES! We got us a mission!" Bat-Mite grinned.

"Time to bust some heads!" Yang smirked, unsheathing his sword.

"Probably someone stealing televisions." Plastic Man smirked.

"You'd know a thing or two about that, wouldn't you?" Black Canary smirked back.

Plastic Man grinned nervously.

"Looks more like a scientific storage facility," commented Yin. "The kind used to hold materials that are extremely dangerous or toxic in nature."

"That sounds serious." Question commented.

"Maybe we should investigate." Daphne suggested.

"And we WILL!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Agreed," Batman replied. "As new members of the Mystery Analysts of Gotham, we hope you Mystery Incorporated will take the lead on this case."

"Well, gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Fred told the others.

"Then let's get to solvin' it!" Scrappy replied.

And with that everyone went to their own vehicles, and drove off to the Gotham Chemical Storage.


	3. Chapter 3

"I can't believe I let you talk me into siding with that pest." Lady Gothika glared to Sayia Man and Sayia Dog.

"Come on, give him a chance," Sayia Dog said. "Maybe you guys got off on the wrong paw."

"Yeah," replied Saiya Man. "Besides, it could be worse. At least it's not those Teen Titan duplicates, or those Captain Man & Kid Danger guys. Plus, the little bat-dude has a good heart, and he DOES like you, even if YOU don't like him. You saw how happy he was when you were laughing."

Lady Gothika hid a roll of her eyes from her best friend's advice.

When they came to the scene to the crime, nothing seemed to be there.

"Weird...nobody's here." said Jake, glancing around and landing.

'Batman...' An eerie voice called, distracting the Dark Knight briefly. 'Batman...'

"Batman?" Lady Gothika looked up at him, curiously.

"You alright, big guy?" asked Bat-Mite, also curious. "If I didn't know better, you almost looked like you'd seen a ghost."

"Oh, um, I'm fine..." Batman said softly. 

"Hmm..." Question hummed in thought as he looked over his notebook. "A dozen companies have used this storage facility over the years."

"Interesting," noted Yin. "So what could've triggered the alarm?"

There was then suddenly a big thud noise heard.

"Sounds like whoever did it is still here." Black Canary told the others.

"Then let's sniff it out!" Yang smirked, brandishing his sword.

Sayia Dog soon planted his nose on the ground to sniff for something.

"Go for it, boy." Sayia Man smiled to his dog.

And Scrappy went sniffing with him. "Two noses are better than one." he insisted. 

Sayia Dog smiled to him and went with Scrappy. Lady Gothika tapped her foot, a little impatiently.

"Hm... I don't sense a living thing in there..." Sayia Dog said after a while.

"Neither do I! It's almost like th' guy was never here!" Scrappy added.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gulped. "So, whatever is in there isn't... Alive?!"

"I never said that, but maybe not." shrugged Scrappy.

"Perhaps someone triggered the alarm on purpose." Sayia Man suggested, sounding like a detective.

"Yeah, to lure us into a trap!" concluded Bat-Mite.

"By Jove, this is starting to sound intriguing." Detective Chimp commented.

"Mystery Incorporated, this is your case," Black Canary said before asking, "How do you want to solve it?"

"Well, we usually split into groups and investigate the area." Fred explained.

"Everyone take the ones to your left." Plastic Man said before he went over to Daphne.

Daphne soon glanced at the rather sleazy superhero.

"I guess that leaves you and me, doll~" Plastic Man smirked to the girl.

Daphne groaned in dismay.

"Okay, fine; you two check the north section." decided Fred.

"Wanna be partners?" Sayia Man asked Lady Gothika.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Alright. Triple Trouble!" Bat-Mite shrugged. "Guess we're a trifecta for the time being."

"Works for me," Jake smiled. "As long as you three have each other's backs."

"Velma, Yin, Todd, and Chimp? You take the South." Fred suggested.

Yin and Todd glanced to each other out of being on the same team.

"Eh, as long as it gets done." Todd shrugged.

"Shaggy, you, Riley, and Yang are with The Question and Martian Manhunter, search the East Section." Fred said.

"Alright, let's do this thing." smirked Yang.

"Like, sure," Shaggy frowned. "I'd like to search for an undead science freak with a faceless man, a space man, and some little girl with a blue bunny rabbit." 

Martian Manhunter transformed into a monster which scared Shaggy into Scooby's arms until he changed back. "That never gets old." He smirked to himself.

Yang and Riley snickered at this.

"Scooby, Sayia Dog, and Scrappy, you go with Batman and Aquaman." Fred said.

"Outrageous!" Aquaman smirked.

"It's go time!" Scrappy added.

"Search the perimeter storage unit." Fred said.

"I'll get him to spill the Bat Beans about that unsolved case yet, my canine compadre." Aquaman smirked to Scooby.

"Routrageous!" Scooby replied with a giggle.

"What he said!" Scrappy agreed.

"Me and Ascot," Black Canary deduced. "Lovely..."

Fred glanced dreamily towards Black Canary much to her annoyance.

"Let's get a move on, people!" Bat-Mite announced. "We ain't got all day!"

The groups then split up and began to do what they had to do.

"So, Batman, now that we're alone, confide in your old chum, A-Man," Aquaman smirked. "What's in that old file of yours? Did you lose another Robin?"

"Just drop it, Aquaman." Batman muttered.

"I think if he doesn't wanna talk about it, then we shouldn't pressure 'im." Scrappy decided.

Meanwhile...

"These devices were activated recently." Question diagnosed.

"Radioactivity can do that." Martian Manhunter nodded.

"Like, all this investigating is making me hungry." Shaggy commented.

"Suck it up, pal," Yang snapped. "I'm hungry, but'cha don't see ME complainin' about it."

"Now, where did I put that last choco?" Shaggy asked as he checked his pockets before taking out a cookie.

"Mine!" Martian Manhunter said as he turned into a monster and ate the cookie.

"And now it's gone." Riley added.

"Dude, didn't they teach you manners on your planet?" Shaggy complained.

"No." Martian Manhunter replied.

"Well...that was confusing." Riley commented.

"Rude, much?" Yang replied.

"You're not one to talk." Riley told him.

"Touche," Yang shrugged. "Welp, bored now."

Riley sighed to him.

Meanwhile again...

Black Canary looked around as she used a flashlight. And naturally, Fred was still with her. This was a bit annoying for the blonde woman as she tried to put up with him.

Meanwhile again...

Bat-Mite, Sayia Man, and Lady Gothika were doing some investigating of their own. Sayia Man brought out a magnifying glass.

"Detective Dork is on the case." Lady Gothika smirked.

Sayia Man just grumbled something under his breath and continued looking.

"Alright...so far, we haven't found anything," said Bat-Mite. "But something's got to turn up. If not for us, then at least for one of the other groups."

"I'm sure I can find something..." Sayia Man said as he kept looking.

"If you think you can, then more power to ya, dude." Bat-Mite shrugged, making a sandwich and eating it.

"I'm sure I can... Really..." Sayia Man said.

"Give up..." Lady Gothika told him. "There's nothing around here. I'm sure Superman won't be disappointed in you if you couldn't..."

"Fine, let's go check somewhere else." Bat-Mite shrugged. "Anyone else want a sandwich? I'm taking requests this week."

"You got steak?" Sayia Man replied.

"Yeah, I do!" Bat-Mite replied, snapping his fingers and conjuring a steak sandwich. "Bon appetit, pal."

"Hey, thanks!" Sayia Man smiled as he ate the steak sandwich. "Gotta love a good steak."

"Eh, I'm more of a burger man myself," Bat-Mite shrugged. "Regardless, it all comes from the same animal."

"True." Sayia Man nodded.

Lady Gothika just glanced at them.

"Are you going to eat something this week?" Sayia Man asked her.

"I'unno." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"C'mon, ya gotta eat sumthin'!" Bat-Mite urged. "Tell ya what--if you get hungry, THIS SANDWICH RIGHT HERE--" he explained, zapping a sandwich into a picnic basket. "--is yours."

"Fair enough, thanks." Lady Gothika said to Bat-Mite.

"No prob. You seem genuinely cool." Bat-Mite shrugged, trying to play it off...but his face briefly flushed red.

"Why's your face red?" asked Sayia Man.

"Huh? N-No reason, none at all." Bat-Mite replied, grinning sheepishly.

"Me? Cool? Nah..." Lady Gothika said.

"Course you are! You got that whole 'devil-may-care' attitude, you make snarky comments on the down-low, and honestly? Your costume DOES look awesome," Bat-Mite replied.

"Heh... Thanks, bud." Lady Gothika replied calmly.

"No problem," Bat-Mite smiled. "Now let's look somewhere else. We haven't found anything here!"

Sayia Man soon finished his sandwich and went with them to look for a new spot as they didn't have a lot of luck from where they are.

"Is it me or is it getting cold in here?" Plastic Man asked the others on his team as it got misty and cold.

"Well, we ARE inside of a freezer." Daphne replied.

"Heh... Good point, Sweet Cheeks." Plastic Man chuckled.

Daphne just rolled her eyes in response, and kept on looking.

"So, what was that about stealing televisions?" She then asked him.

"Oh, my real name is Edward O'Brian," Plastic Man explained. "Folks used to call me--"'

"Eel O'Brian?!" Daphne's eyes widened. "The most slippery thief ever sought by the Gotham PD?!"

"Hey-hey, that was who I USED to be!" protested Plastic Man. "Since the chemical accident that gave me my powers, I turned over a new leaf!"

Daphne looked at him, but still backed up, though looked concerned. "Uh, are you okay?" she then asked as his abilities seemed to be threatened by the temperature.

"Y-Yeah. The cold messes with my s-stretching. Just...don't tell anybody about this, wouldja?" he asked, shivering.

Daphne just shrugged before they left the cold room.

Eventually, they all regrouped at the center.

"Batman..." The eerie voice spoke once more.

"Something is in here." Question said.

"Batman..." The voice continued.

"Then let's sniff it out!" Bat-Mite resolved.

"I can handle this alone," Batman decided. "You should all head back to headquarters."

"...Fine." Bat-Mite sighed, snapping his fingers and poofing up their vehicles.

The red mist soon appeared right in front of them before forming into a monstrous shape. "You did this to me!" The figure glared at The Dark Knight. "Do you remember, Batman? Now, I'm back! Back to make you pay! You and all of Gotham!"

"Well, at least it's not Sombra?" Lady Gothika muttered nervously.

"Somehow I doubt that makes things better...whoever that is..." Bat-Mite commented.

Lady Gothika shivered at 'Sombra's name.

"Was... Was that fear...?" Bat-Mite blinked.

"A ghost!" Scooby cried out.

"Who or what are you?" Batman asked the villain.

"You may call me... The Crimson Cloak!" The figure replied.

"Crimson Cloak? Sounds similar to Red Hood..." Bat-Mite commented.

"You know The Red Hood?" Lady Gothika asked him.

"Yup....otherwise known as Jason Todd," Bat-Mite replied. "He used to be Robin, 'til Joker took a crowbar to his skull, and blew 'im to bits. Luckily a dip in the ol' Lazarus Pit brought him back."

Lady Gothika looked at him.

"Am I right or am I right?" Bat-Mite asked.

"You're right..." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes.

"Thanks~!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Now let's beat it already!!"

"Lady Gothika, get the others away to safety." Batman told the girl.

Lady Gothika nodded before running off with the others as the strange figure came to Batman.

"Great for us, but what about Batman?" asked Yang.

"He said he can handle this alone." Lady Gothika told him.

"Fair enough," Bat-Mite shrugged. "He IS Batman."

"That means I'm in charge if he's busy." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Fair enough," Bat-Mite smiled. "Lead the way, chief."

"Come on then." Lady Gothika said as she took them to safety.

"Alright!" Bat-Mite decided, as he and the others got into their vehicles.

Lady Gothika was suddenly behind a wheel.

"Okay, drive us out of here." Bat-Mite said.

Lady Gothika chuckled sheepishly. "Well, uh, I don't exactly know how to drive..."

"Fine. I'll use my magic to help ya." Bat-Mite sighed.

"I'll drive." Sayia Dog said.

"You drive?" Bat-Mite asked.

Sayia Dog smiled as he soon drove the car, showing that he actually could.

"Awesomeness!" Bat-Mite smirked.

"I still don't see why you taught your dog how to drive." Lady Gothika mumbled to Sayia Man like it was a stupid idea.

"Well, you never know: it could come in handy someday, and it DID!" Sayia Man replied.

Lady Gothika glanced at him and glanced back, looking mildly annoyed.

They soon came back to the hideout to wait for the others. Sayia Man took Sayia Dog to the fridge and brought out two steaks for them to share and smiled to his canine companion.

"Well, the others are at the malt shop," sighed Bat-Mite. "So whaddo we do for our next move?"

"If we're needed, Batman can call me," Lady Gothika said as she sat in her chair. "I just wonder about this Crimson Cloak."

"You mean you don't know about him?" Sayia Man asked her.

"Well, Batman hasn't told me anything about him..." Lady Gothika shrugged. "Though, something tells me that he's linked to Batman's unsolved case."

"No doubt the reason Batman looked so shaken was because something horrible happened on that case..." Bat-Mite pondered. "The question is, what?"

"I'm afraid not even I know..." Lady Gothika said.

"I smell a case." Sayia Man smirked, feeling like a detective.

"ANOTHER one?" asked Bat-Mite. "We've already got ONE on our hands right now. But I guess we wouldn't be detectives if we didn't help solve it..."

"And I'm gonna be the world's best one someday..." Sayia Man smiled with a small sigh. "Ah... I can't wait."

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes at him. "We'll see this way about Crimson Cloak soon... I'm sure of it... There's just some missing pieces in this puzzle."

"And we gotta be the ones to find the missing pieces." Bat-Mite added.

Eventually, they went to the Malt Shop to relax themselves about this curious case, and the others soon came back.

"Hey, what happened?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Storage exploded, but no harm done." Batman told her.

"Good to hear!" Bat-Mite smiled. "But the question is, who or what caused the explosion?"

"I bet it was that no good Crimson Cloak," Yin glared. "If he hates Batman, he must hate all of us now."

"And he's probably planning to destroy us!" Yang added, pulling out his sword.

"Hold off your sword for now, and let's have some milkshakes." Todd suggested.

"Sugar milkshakes?!" Riley asked before throwing a fit.

"Uh...?" Sayia Man, Sayia Dog, and Lady Gothika glanced at the girl as she seemed to go crazy at the mention of sugar.

"Well...yeah. That's kinda what's in a milkshake." Bat-Mite replied.

"SUUUUUGAAAR!" Riley yelled out.

The others looked at her.

"Riley gets a little sugar crazy, guys." Todd told the others about his sister.

"....so we've noticed..." Yin commented.

"Sheesh, she's worse than Haley..." Jake commented.

"That seems like a long story for another day." Scrappy replied.

A certain detective soon came in.

"Hello, Bullock." Lady Gothika greeted.

"I've been looking for you hippie mystery-solvers!" The man glared as he came inside with two police officers. "Detective Harvey Bullock: Gotham PD."

"I take it you've met Detective Bullock before?" asked Bat-Mite.

"Call him an 'associate'." Lady Gothika said with air quotes.

"What is it, sir?" Sayia Man asked Bullock.

"Sayia Man, I'm investigating a robbery at Gotham Chemical Storage," Bullock informed. "Wouldn't know anything about that, would ya?"

"Funny thing is, we're ALSO investigating that robbery." Bat-Mite replied. "But our trail went cold--except for this Crimson Cloak guy who wanted revenge on Batman."

"Here's a clue for you; this was taken at the scene of a break-in, whole building destroyed." Bullock said as he then pulled out a picture of the Mystery Machine in the building along with the others.

"Oh, that was us escaping the destruction." Todd explained.

"That's your gang's little flower power van, ain't it?" Bullock asked.

"We're not a gang!" Daphne glared in defense.

"Like, sure," Shaggy replied. "Collectively we all refer to ourselves as 'The Gang'."

"Look, Bullock, we may not exactly be companions, but you should know I would never do something like this, especially with gutsy old Sayia Man." Lady Gothika told the detective.

"You heard th' lady. We're on the up-and-up, not a bunch of nogoodniks!" Bat-Mite insisted. "We STOP crimes, not cause them!"

"Yeah?" Bullock glared. "Where have ya been the last couple of hours?"

"Uhh..." The others stammered, not sure what to say.

"They were with us, and we were just hanging out." Sayia Dog spoke up in defense.

"Yup. Playin' video games, eatin' hot dogs and/or cheeseburgers, and just chilling." Jake added.

"We're mystery solvers!" Velma told Bullock. "How can you suspect us of a crime?"

"Seen it before," Bullock scoffed. "Cop's spent so much time thinking like a criminal, he starts acting like one."

"Actually, that's a well-documented," Velma smiled until the others gazed at her before laughing nervously. "I mean, a completely unsound phenomenon."

"Like he needs MORE evidence to convict us..." sighed Scrappy. "Anyways, you got better things to do than question a bunch of teenagers."

"All right, you kids are coming with me," Bullock glared as he brought out a pair of handcuffs. "After I search your van."

"Just a Mobian micro-minute!" Bat-Mite protested, in a professional tone. "You can't search the van unless you have a warrant on you!"

"Ooh~..." Lady Gothika smirked. "I'm gonna tell Gordon~..."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd be interested to know about that." Batman said as he suddenly appeared.

"Gee, I can't seem to find it," Bullock said as he checked himself. "I must've left it at the piecing."

"Well then, ya better go back to the precinct and GET it!" Bat-Mite replied, slapping hi-5's with Lady Gothika. "Up-top!"

Lady Gothika looked to him and shrugged, taking it. Bullock grumbled as he soon left with a glare towards Batman.

Bat-Mite snorted. "We sure showed HIM. A great display of teamwork, if I do say so myself." he beamed.

"Don't bruise your ego." Lady Gothika told him.

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked The Dark Knight.

"Buttermilk over ice, please." Batman requested.

"Eh, fair enough." Bat-Mite shrugged. "Let's the rest of us get movin'."

"Care to tell me about the Crimson Cloak?" Lady Gothika demanded to Batman. "Is he an old villain of yours?"

"A new one, we've never seen him before," Batman replied before thinking about it. "Unless..."

"Unless WHAT?" asked Bat-Mite. "Could he be a face from your past, come back to haunt you?"

"It doesn't seem possible, I've checked and cross checked the entire Criminal Database," Batman informed as he brought out a device. "Even the Bat Cave computer."

"Well, that's reassuring..." Jake rolled his eyes.

"So whaddo we do THEN?" asked Yang.

Batman looked to all of them and sighed as he brought out his file.

"Your unsolved case?" Yin asked.

"No one outside yourselves have seen the contents of this file," Batman told the others. "It was during my first year of crime-fighting."

"Whoa...a classic case!!" Bat-Mite grinned in anticipation.

Batman sighed as he began to reminisce. "I intercepted a report of criminal activity at a secret lab that malevolent mastermind Professor Milo had been conducting a teleportion experiment that had been gone horribly awry." He then narrated. "I managed to save one of the lab assistants and Milo, but the other, Leo Scarlet, was trapped in the vortex, and his molecules were destabilized. It was the first time I'd ever lost a life on the job..." he concluded.

"So that's your unsolved case..." Scrappy frowned.

"Sometimes I hear a voice in my dreams, but I never thought it was real, until now... To see what he's become." Batman said softly.

"Talk about your long-lasting trauma..." Yang commented solemnly. "So this Leo Scarlet guy has somehow returned to this dimension as the Crimson Cloak. What about that other lab assistant guy?"

"Yeah, like, where's Professor Milo?" Shaggy added. "He's most likely the suspect."

"He met his fate in a rodent related incident a few years ago." Batman informed.

"Yeesh..." shuddered Todd. "But what about that other guy who worked with Leo?"

"Only Leo's father, Sam Scarlet, a world-class scientist in his own right," Batman said as he looked through the file and brought out a newspaper clip. "After the accident, he swore revenge, but he was a broken man."

Daphne suddenly had an idea. "Wait, something just hit me... Velma, give me your notebook."

Velma reached out and then gave her the notebook and a pencil. So Daphne began scribbling furiously at the notebook.

"Another word jumble?" Riley guessed.

"Yep," Daphne nodded as she went to work. "You said the other henchman's name was Dr. Wade Magny, but look at what happens when you rearrange the letters...." she then showed what she wrote down in the notebook.

"'Edward Nygma'?" Yang tilted his head.

"Otherwise known as THE RIDDLER!!!" Bat-Mite concluded. "We have our suspect, ladies and gentlemen!!"

"All this time, I never realized he was involved with Professor Milo." Batman said.

"Alright, let's go get him then," Lady Gothika said before looking to the others. "You guys, go home."

"Hey, are you kidding me?" Fred asked. "We've explored tons of places, spooky in general, but lots more!"

"Well, ascot-boy, you've never been to....ARKHAM ASYLUM!!" Bat-Mite boomed dramatically.

"No newbies allowed." Lady Gothika added.

"Oh, come on, let them come too!" Sayia Man said.

"Yeah!" Sayia Dog added.

"Besides, it'll be good experience for 'em." added Jake.

"Nope." Lady Gothika said.

"Hey, be a pal." Sayia Man pouted.

"Nope." Lady Gothika smirked.

"They're just gonna choose to come along regardless of your decision, so we might as well cut to the chase." Bat-Mite sighed. "They're plenty impetuous when they want to be."

Lady Gothika stuck her tongue out.

"Gothika..." Sayia Dog pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, alright, you can come," Bat-Mite sighed. "Just keep your guards up at all times when you're inside."

"Hey! My choice, not yours." Lady Gothika glared.

"He made a better one than you." Sayia Man smirked just to annoy her.

"I said it just to get things over with," Bat-Mite sighed. "Like I said, regardless of whether or not you said yes, they would've snuck along anyway."

"AAAAUGH!" Lady Gothika screamed.

Sayia Man just pinched her mouth shut with his fingers. "Alright, let's go." he then said.

They soon went to get going to their new location.


	4. Chapter 4

"Arkham Asylum..." Yin said as she looked in wide wonder. "This should be a fascinating insight into the super villain psyche!"

"You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" asked Bat-Mite. "These guys are the craziest of the crazy. The most vile of them all."

"Each villain more horrifying and disgusting than the last." Lady Gothika added.

"Like, Batman was right, we should've stayed behind," Shaggy smiled nervously. "I'm man enough to admit it!"

"I'm dog enough." Scooby added.

"Well, fine then. I'll help you two find th' exit!" Scrappy decided, going with Shaggy and Scooby.

"Be careful." Sayia Dog warned them.

"Duly noted, fellow canine." Scrappy saluted.

Sayia Dog saluted back and went off with the others. Sayia Man soon used his abilities he learned from both Goku and Superman to track down The Riddler and soon found him.

"When is a dog not a dog?" The Riddler smirked at Sayia Dog.

"When it's pure-bread?" asked Bat-Mite, rolling his eyes. "Sheesh, what a cornball!"

"He's The Riddler." Lady Gothika pointed out like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I know," Bat-Mite replied. "But this ain't even the most ridiculous villain in the rogues' gallery!"

"Trust me... I know..." Lady Gothika replied.

"I've known you two long enough, but before I answer your question, you two must answer mine," The Riddler smirked to Batman and Lady Gothika. "When you say my name, I vanish! What am I?"

"I got it, a coward?" Shaggy smiled nervously. 

"Let's vanish!" Scooby added.

But Bat-Mite snapped his fingers, gluing them to the floor.

"Silence." Lady Gothika said.

"Oh, I like this one," The Riddler smirked to Lady Gothika. "Silence it is!"

Lady Gothika then glared out of annoyance.

"Good thinkin', fellow crime-fighter!" Bat-Mite smirked, before turning serious. "Okay, Nygma. Get to speakin'. Whaddo you know about a man named Leo Scarlet?"

"And Professor Milo." Sayia Man added sharply.

"Fresh out of school, I was brilliantly evil, young, I haven't figured out the whole supervillain thing." The Riddler smirked innocently.

"So you decided to join up with Milo's crew." replied Scrappy.

"I convinced the rather impressionable Leo Scarlet to join up with me." The Riddler replied.

"But the machine....it wasn't ready!" realized Jake. "Hell, if anything, you were the one at fault!"

"I'm not the one who failed to save poor Leo Scarlet," The Riddler smirked. "Thank you for saving me by the way, Batman."

"Enough!" Batman gritted his teeth. "Crimson Cloak, what is he?"

"Who knows?" shrugged Bat-Mite.

"Perhaps it's fate," The Riddler smirked to Batman. "You failed to save Leo's life, so now he's come for yours. So, I leave you with a final riddle: What's black, white, and red all over?"

"Everyone knows that," Yang smirked. "A newspaper."

"Wrong!" The Riddler replied before laughing. "The answer, dear Batman is the last thing you will ever see, the black of his shadow, his white hot fury, and a descending red shroud of your doom!"

"Ah, forget him," Todd snorted. "Clearly this is a dead end."

"Let's you think of me as a complete monster, you'll finish his remains, the sleeve of his lab coat, laid to rest at Arkham Cemetery on the ground of this very asylum." The Riddler replied.

"Like I said, let's GO." Todd snapped, getting everyone's attention.

They soon left after a while.

"Is there any more steak?" Sayia Dog asked Sayia Man. "I'm a little hungry."

"You're always hungry." Sayia Man laughed to his dog.

"Hey...where are Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, and Bat-Mite?" asked Yang. "Last I saw them, they were looking for the exit."

"Not to mention, L.G. went with them to make sure they got out." Yin added.

"Oh, brother..." Sayia Dog sighed. "I better go find them. They probably went where there's food."

"Most likely." Jake agreed.

Sayia Dog soon went to sniff out the others and looked up at the doors. "Caf... A... Ter... Cafeteria!" he then said as he knew how to read because of his master and soon went inside to see that he was right.

"Like, who knew Arkham had a cafeteria?" Shaggy smiled.

"Might as well get some eats before we go." Scrappy shrugged.

"Bates Burger, Hanni-Bowl, Pasta Al Capone, sounds scary, but it sure looks delicious," Shaggy laughed. "What do you say, Scoob?"

"Let's seek Asylum." Scooby nodded.

"Why am I not surprised?" Lady Gothika deadpanned.

"You know what they say, when in Rome!" Bat-Mite smirked. "Or at least, when in Arkham! Plus, you'd have to be plain dopey to turn down decent eats!"

Lady Gothika grumbled slightly as she knew this would be a disaster one way or another.

"Besides, ya gotta eat SOMETIME," Bat-Mite replied. "So what better time than now?" 

And so, they proceeded to go through the cafeteria line and get their trays filled with food.

"I'm not hungry." Lady Gothika said firmly.

"Everybody gets hungry SOMETIME, so it never hurts to be prepared," Bat-Mite shrugged, filling his tray. "Besides, I gotta look out fer my fellow crime-fighters. An' if I didn't, then what kinda friend would I be?"

"Fine... I'll eat something..." Lady Gothika rolled her eyes, she then saw she had a text from someone named Selina which made her smile and she then texted back real quick.

"What's that?" Bat-Mite asked.

"Oh! Uh..." Lady Gothika blinked as she held her phone close. "My aunt's just congratulating me on being such a good little girl."

"Oh. Well, congratulations on your congratulation!" Bat-Mite smiled. "For a crazy house, this place makes great food!"

Lady Gothika smiled sheepishly and soon texted back while hiding her phone as she texted with her aunt who was a bit of a secret, especially for when she would come to visit Gotham City from now on. They soon sat down and Lady Gothika glanced at her burger for a while, and soon began to eat it.

"You may hafta be crazy to get in here, but like, you'd hafta be crazier to leave!" Shaggy commented.

"Ooh, that's a lotta puddin', puddin'~" A female voice cooed.

"Oh, man, I knew this would happen." Lady Gothika groaned.

Bat-Mite's face went pale, and he nearly gagged on his spaghetti. "Waitaminute...that voice...! It's...."

"Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy." Lady Gothika confirmed.

"Yikes!" Shaggy and Scooby yelped.

"You weren't going to eat that salad, were you?" Poison Ivy glared.

"Ivy gets real upset when folks ain't nice to plants!" Harley Quinn grinned sadistically as she came between Shaggy and Scooby.

"So I've noticed," Scrappy snapped, as he and Bat-Mite stepped forward. "And I get real upset when folks ain't nice to my Uncle Scooby!"

"What is he doing?!" Lady Gothika asked.

"Aw, what a cute little puppy~..." Harley Quinn smirked and brought out her giant mallet. "How's about we make it into a POUND Puppy?!"

"Bring it, and you'll see just how tough Scrappy-Doo can be, clown!" Scrappy growled, cracking his knuckles. He leapt out of the way of Harley's mallet, and Bat-Mite stepped forward. "You'll see how tough BOTH of us can be!!" he added.

"Yikes!" Shaggy whimpered before he then ended up backing up into Two-Face.

Shaggy and Scooby yelped, knocking their foods into the villains's faces. The cowardly duo whimpered and backed up as they were surrounded, not knowing what to do.

"Don't. Stop. Come back." Lady Gothika deadpanned in a way that could rival Willy Wonka.

"You've seen a regular Batarang, but try MINE on for size!!" Bat-Mite snorted, pulling out one of his batarangs and throwing it. It glowed brightly, then grew to the size of a ping-pong table before letting out a screech and pinning Harley to the wall.

"Don't go away, we'll be back after these messages!" Bat-Mite smirked at Harley.

Harley growled as she looked aggressive and soon came towards him.

"I'll handle these guys." Sayia Man smirked to the other bad guys.

"Ooh! I wanna help!" Sayia Dog beamed.

"Then go for it!" Bat-Mite replied, as he transformed into a sharp-toothed, red-eyed, ferocious Bat-monster (from Legends of the Dark Knight Issue 38 from 1992).

"Comic Book reference." Sayia Man told Lady Gothika.

"I'm not stupid." Lady Gothika replied.

Sayia Man and Sayia Dog soon attacked Killer Croc, Toyman, and Clock King, with their strength which was that of like a god. Bat-Mite and Scrappy managed to throw plenty of hits, and they sure didn't tickle, that's for sure!

"How strong are you, man?" Jake asked Sayia Man.

"Oh... Just about as strong as Zeus..." Sayia Man smiled innocently.

"Impressive. But we're no cream-puffs ourselves," Yang replied. "We're plenty tough!"

A giant plant soon wrapped up around Yang and the others. Poison Ivy grinned darkly to that.

"A killer plant, eh?" Lady Gothika replied before she seemed to take out a sword from nothing. "Well, get outta here back to your own Little Shop of Horrors!"

However, before she could do anything, Sayia Man and Sayia Dog broke out with their strength and rescued the others.

"And... Once again... He wins by strength..." Lady Gothika muttered to herself in defeat. "Go help Superman if you're just gonna show me up again."

"Aw, pellets!" Yang grumbled. "I was gonna bust outta there myself, and it was gonna be AWESOME!!"

"Oh, sorry, buddy, you can have the next one." Sayia Dog smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, okay, I guess." Yang shrugged.

The others were looking for Shaggy and Scooby as they seemed to be gone for a while, and to make matters worse, The Crimson Cloak soon came back.

"Great, and things were going so well, too!" Bat-Mite snorted.

Yin's hands soon glowed and she yelled out, fighting with her magic.

"What is this sorcery?!" The Crimson Cloak snarled. 

"It's called Woo Foo!" Yin glared.

"And you're about to get a heaping spoonful of it, punk!!" Yang added. "FOO-NADO!!"

The Crimson Cloak then grabbed a few crates and threw them at the team. Sayia Dog and Sayia Man came out of the cafeteria and saw that The Crimson Cloak came back and decided to help. But Yang used his sword to smash the crates to splinters.

Lady Gothika looked like she wanted to help, but everyone else seemed to be fine on their own and she soon walked off to be alone in the cafeteria with a sigh. "I feel so useless..."

"Feeling left out, aren't you?" Catwoman asked her.

Lady Gothika looked to her and looked down. "Yeah..." she then admitted before removing her mask because there was something no one knew about the two of them together and was recently found out. "Now I'm plain old Cherry..."

"I had a feeling..." Scrappy commented.

"Get out of here, this doesn't concern you." Catwoman told Scrappy.

"What're you doing with Cherry?" Scrappy glared. 

"Scrappy... Please..." Cherry told the Great Dane puppy. "She isn't hurting anyone."

"Fair enough," Scrappy shrugged.

"But we'll be keepin' our guards up." Bat-Mite added, coming out from behind him.

"Oh, my gosh, GET OUT OF HERE!" Cherry complained. "I want to be alone and you can't even do that right!"

Bat-Mite snorted. "Fine. You wanna be alone? I can respect that. But just know we'll always have your back, no matter HOW grumpy you get. Especially me." he snapped his fingers, and he and Scrappy vanished.

Cherry glared slightly and groaned as she put her head down on the table and Catwoman actually comforted her before taking her away somewhere to relax and forget about some troubles.

Eventually....

"Alright, which one of you pissed off LG?" Sayia Man sighed to the others.

"Heck if I know." Yang replied.

"Maybe she felt like she was useless since everyone was handling things themselves?" asked Bat-Mite. "She DID look more downtrodden than angry."

Sayia Man looked a bit nervous and shuffled his foot.

"Did we do that again?" Sayia Dog cringed. "Oh, man, she's gonna be so mad at us."

"Again? Ya mean this has happened before?" asked Todd.

"Heh... Sometimes I let my strength get the best of me..." Sayia Man smiled sheepishly.

"So ya end up makin' her feel un-needed?" Bat-Mite realized. "For shame, sir, for shame!"

"Don't worry, guys; Cherry'll come back on her own time," Jake replied. "She just needs some time to work things out."

"Eh, she just needs to blow off some steam..." Sayia Man said. "She'll probably be fine after a shower and some Nutella."

"Oddly specific, but okay." replied Riley.

"Trust me, no one knows her better than I do." Sayia Man said.

"Are you two dating?" Todd asked.

"Couldn't date her," Sayia Man then grimaced. "She's like a sister to me."

Bat-Mite did a little fist pump, followed by a victory dance, Crash Bandicoot-style.

"Oh, very funny..." Sayia Man smirked. "If you're Crash, then I'm Crunch."

"What're you insinuating?" asked Bat-Mite, blushing furiously.

"Hey, you're the one who dances like Crash Bandicoot." Sayia Man chuckled.

"I mean, it's not like I have a crush on her!" Bat-Mite replied, blushing even more.

"Wait... Who said anything about a crush?" Sayia Dog asked, feeling confused.

"Oh, alright, ya twisted my arm! I secretly like-like Cherry, okay?" Bat-Mite confessed. "Jeez!"

Sayia Man and Sayia Dog glanced at him.

"Uh, you admitted that yourself, Bat-Mite..." Yin told him. "No one was making you confess it."

"Really?" asked Bat-Mite. "Well....the metaphorical egg is on my face now..."

"I should say so..." Sayia Dog smiled nervously for him.

"Go ahead, get all your teasing out while you can, everyone..." Bat-Mite grumbled. "I'm givin' you all a free shot..."

"That happens to me a lot, don't let it get to you." Sayia Dog advised. 

"You're such a helpful soul." Yin smiled.

"I'm a dog, it's in my genetics." Sayia Dog smiled back.

"Yeah, great," Yang replied. "Now in case ya forgot, we have a villain to capture!"

"Well, come on then, let's go." Sayia Dog said before wincing and scratching himself.

"Okay, when we get home, it's Bath Time, come on, guys." Sayia Man told the others.

And so, they headed off. The young gothic hero seemed to poke her head out with Catwoman as the others left.

"See? They left you..." Catwoman told her.

"Shouldn't we wait for Lady Gothika?" asked Bat-Mite.

"You heard the guy in the goofy suit," Yang replied. "She needs time to blow off steam, and when she's done she'll probably catch up with us. If she's not still angry."

"I hope she's okay..." Bat-Mite sighed.

They soon left Arkham Asylum to carry on with their mission.

"Okay, where to next?" asked Todd.

"Whoa, is that...?" Riley gasped.

"Arkham Cemetery." Batman said to her before taking out his flashlight.

"Great...walking through a field full of buried dead people," Yin shivered. "As if today could get any better..."

"LG would have a field day here." Sayia Man chuckled weakly.

Fred soon took out his own flashlight as they wandered into the cemetery.

"I can see why--the overall feeling of gloom and despair..." Yang commented.


	5. Chapter 5

They stopped in front of the crypt with a purple question mark on front.

"Like, I have a plan," Shaggy spoke up. "How about we don't open up the Spooky Crypt?"

"Too late, already happening." Jake replied as Batman opened the door.

Batman then turned on his flashlight and saw a ghostly aura which startled Shaggy and Scooby.

"Eek~" Yin shivered as this was kind of spooky and unsettling for her.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped. "A ghost!"

"Maybe we should've called The Ghostbusters?" Sayia Dog smiled bashfully.

"Nah, those guys went outta business years ago," Bat-Mite replied. "Last I heard, Egon became a college professor."

"Can't blame me for trying." Sayia Dog shrugged.

Batman went inside of the crypt and he noticed another dead end. "No... It's another dead end," he then said. "Scooby?"

"Mm-hmm." Scooby replied.

"Let's go check it out, Uncle Scooby." Scrappy suggested.

"When in Rome, I suppose..." Bat-Mite shrugged, following them inside.

Scooby, Sayia Dog, and Scrappy soon began to sniff about as they were dogs.

"Huh?" Scooby asked once he saw something weird and soon barked.

"Like, Scooby-Doo found something!" Shaggy told the others.

"Oh, boy! A clue!" Scrappy beamed.

"A footprint." Velma spotted.

"Good work, Scooby." Batman said as he pet the Great Dane on the head. The Dark Knight pulled out a small blue pill, threw it into the footprint, and it freezes the footprint and he pulled it out.

"Interesting...." commented Jake.

The group then was going to their van and noticed that the back of the Mystery Machine was opened.

"Someone opened the hatch." Fred said.

"Like, that someone is still there!" Shaggy yelped.

"I think that might be Detective Bullock." Yang seemed to deadpan.

"Hey, that slug-face can't go rootin' around in our van!" Scrappy growled.

"Rappy!" Scooby gasped to his nephew.

"You can't search our van without a warrant!" Fred glared at the detective.

"This time, I brung one," Bullock smirked as he brought out a paper from his jacket pocket. "And that ain't all, hippies."

Martian Manhunter, Question, Black Canary, and Detective Chimp came right beside Bullock.

"Great...just what we needed: MORE trouble." Bat-Mite groused.

"I may not be you superfreaks' biggest fan, but I thought you might wanna know about your own van," Bullock told the others. "Batman and his mystery pals let out half the inmates." 

"Inciting a riot?" Martian Manhunter replied. "Is this true?"

"No way!" protested El Tigre. "It was all cuz of that Crimson Cloak jerk!"

"He's the ghost, sir." Sayia Man told Detective Bullock.

"A ghost!" Bullock replied. "Right... I was just about to search your van, but be my guest."

"Go ahead," El Tigre scoffed. "Methinks you'll come up empty-handed."

Black Canary and Detective Chimp then took a look into the van. Detective Chimp then brought out a test tube.

"Or... Maybe not..." El Tigre said nervously.

"The stolen isotope 29?!" Velma gasped.

"How the heck did THAT get in there?!" yelped Bat-Mite. "I smells a sa-bo-tage..."

"You have to believe us, those weren't in the van before!" Yin cried out. "Honest!"

"My sister would never lie." Yang added in defense.

"Detective Bullock, I personally vouch for Mystery Incorporated and this new group of friends, we're working together." Batman defended.

"Yeah, and Batman is an honest guy. Sure, he's intimidating, but it doesn't make him any less honest!" Bat-Mite added on.

"Then I'll take that as an admission." Bullock glared to Batman.

"Now just hold on there!" Sayia Man glared back.

"Yeah, what he said!" added Scrappy.

"There is an explanation for this." Sayia Man defended, trying not to get too angry, otherwise something bad would happen.

"I'm sure there is, but there are procedures to follow, and right now, you two and the gang are prime suspects." Black Canary glared.

"And you've been acting a bit off as of the late, old chap." Detective Chimp added.

"Arrest them all!" Bullock demanded. "Including the Bat."

"Oh, I do hate it when this happens," Bat-Mite sighed, before snapping his fingers, which created a repellent forcefield to send their would-be captors flying back. "Sorry, guys, nuhtin' personal!"

"Come on, let's get out of here..." Sayia Man said as he took a deep breath and counted to ten. "1, 2, 3..."

"What is he doing?" Yang asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know." Sayia Dog warned.

"Less chatter, more scatter!" yelled Bat-mite, as he put his hands up to his forehead and closed his eyes. "COVER YOUR EYES, GUYS!!"

Everyone then did as he suggested to see what would happen, but Sayia Man kept counting until he soon took a breath and calmed down from his anger.

"SOLAR....FLARE!!!" yelled Bat-Mite, and a blinding white light flashed out, causing Bullock and the others to cover their eyes. "Now that's done, it's high time we run!" Bat-Mite added.

The others looked around and they soon began to run away to avoid arrest.

"To the Batmobile?" Fred asked as he ran.

"No time." Batman said as he led them to the Mystery Machine.

"Then let's get moving!" Scrappy replied, leaping into the back of the van.

"Drive!" Batman called out.

"Uh, Scooby, maybe I should be the driving dog in this adventure?" Sayia Dog suggested as he actually knew how to drive despite being a dog.

"Rut rof rourse." Scooby shrugged, moving aside.

"All right, let's do this." Sayia Dog smiled.

The others looked unsure about a dog driving, but to their surprise, he was actually able to drive like a human would.

"Not bad." Jake commented.

"How does your dog know how to drive?" El Tigre asked the superhero boy.

"I taught him!" Sayia Man smiled proudly.

"Niiice!" Yang commented, before switching gears. "Okay, now that we're basically fugitives, we'll need all the help we can get."

"We've been chased by a lot of things, but never superheroes." Daphne added.

"There must be a logical way out of this." Yin pondered.

Todd stuck his head out the back and shouted, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE US ALIVE, SUPER-CHUMPS!!" He then pulled down his pants and mooned them.

"Great, Todd." Yin face-palmed.

Sayia Dog soon steered with his back feet and took some hot dogs from a stand with his front paws, leaving some money and decided to let everyone have some.

"What? It was funny!" Todd retorted, as he and Yang slapped hi-fives. "Ooh, hot dogs!"

Sayia Man smiled back before eating the hot dog as he drove again with his front paws.

"They need to be stopped before someone gets injured." Detective Chimp told the others with him.

"I'll show them the proper hand signs." Plastic Man replied.

"Ugh, we don't have TIME for this!" grumbled El Tigre.

"At least it's a beautiful city?" Riley smiled sheepishly.

Plastic Man soon came right behind the Mystery Machine.

"Sorry, no hitch-hikers!" Todd smirked, before using his super-speed to kick Plastic Man in the face multiple times, making him lose his grip.

"Ow, that kinda hurt." Plastic Man winced before he soon let go and seemed to fly back.

Martian Manhunter soon came next once Plastic Man was out.

"Great....alright, number-two Space Case is at the bat," commented Scrappy. "Let's see if we can strike 'im out!"

Martian Manhunter soon morphed into a serpent dragon to scare them all. Sayia Man just yawned to that.

Bat-Mite just snorted. "Big deal, you can turn into a dragon. We got a guy who can do that, too."

"DRAGON-UP!!" Jake shouted, turning into his dragon-form. "Time to bring the HEAT!!" he blew out a stream of flames.

"I see scarier stuff in my closet..." Sayia Man deadpanned. "Go for it, Jake!"

"What is this?" Martian Manhunter muttered to the young American Dragon.

Jake huffed, puffed, and breathed out a huge stream of flames. Martian Manhunter stammered and soon ran off.

"Aw, too much for ya?" Jake mocked. "I guess you can't match my fire power."

"Too hot to handle!" Bat-Mite chuckled.

"You're not heroes, you're dangerous villains." Martian Manhunter said to the group as he seemed to flee away like a coward.

"Villain, schmillain! Now slag off, spaceman; we got a bad guy to capture!" Bat-Mite retorted, closing the back doors.

"Sayia Dog, turn left." Batman instructed.

Sayia Dog nodded as he turned that way.

"Like Yang said earlier, we're gonna need some help." Bat-Mite commented.

"You want us to go find Lady Gothika, don'cha?" asked Todd, smugly.

"No, I didn't specifically mention her..." Bat-Mite replied, his face turning red.

"I'll try to call her." Sayia Man said as he took out his cell phone.

"Good idea." Riley replied.

Sayia Man soon tried to call Lady Gothika while they drove away.

"Where are we going?" Velma asked.

"They call it No Man's Land." Batman replied.

"Because no sane man would WILLINGLY go in there." El Tigre added.

They soon stopped only to see two Batman villains.

"Blockbuster and Bane." Riley whispered nervously.

"You kids make a run for it," Batman instructed. "I'll hold 'em off as long as I can."

"Cool! Fun fact: in the Teen Titans pilot episode, Blockbuster was originally the villain they fought, but they couldn't get the rights to use him, so they invented Cinderblock." Bat-Mite commented.

"Uh... What?" Sayia Dog glanced at him.

"Just making the story interesting." Bat-Mite shrugged innocently.

Sayia Dog and Sayia Man glanced to each other before shrugging to that themselves.

"Anyways, let's see what to do about those troublesome two." Yang added.

"Like, Scoob and I will handle this." Shaggy replied.

"That goes ditto for me, too!" Scrappy added.

"You guys better hope this works." Sayia Man said to them.

"Relax, when have we ever let you down?" Scrappy smiled to him. "Now let's do this!"

Shaggy, Scrappy, and Scooby left the Mystery Machine to do their plan. Eventually, they all came out, wearing jerseys, shorts, hats, and were cooking on the grill and had a WINNER TEAM banner.

"Dudes, where've you been?" Shaggy asked the two villains.

"Yeah, guys!" Scrappy added. "The tailgate party started HOURS ago! You're lucky ya showed up before the game started!"

"Hmph!" Scooby scoffed as he tossed a soda can over his shoulder. "Not cool."

Blockbuster and Bane just looked even more confused over what they were talking about.

"Here, down these, quick," Shaggy told them as he handed them two hot dogs. "Can't bring food in the stadium!"

"So eat 'em PRONTO!" Scrappy added.

Blockbuster and Bane took the hot dogs and then ketchup bottles.

"Okay, let's see where this goes..." said Yin.

Sayia Man nodded in agreement while Sayia Dog looked excited to see where this would go.

"Whatya doin'?" Shaggy glared with Scooby. "No one puts ketchup on a hot dog! Mustard and relish only! Like this!"

Shaggy and Scooby then took out yellow and green bottles before squirting them into Blockbuster and Bane's faces before shutting the van doors to keep driving off.

"Thank you, thank you, you've been a terrific audience, but we must be going, so Arrivaderci!" Scrappy grinned as they left.

"There is no possible way that should have worked." Batman deadpanned.

"And yet, it DID." Scrappy replied, smirking.

"Let's get out of here." Batman replied in a slight mutter.

Sayia Dog soon went back to driving the Mystery Machine. "Where to, Batman?" he then asked once they got away from Bane and Blockbuster.

Batman soon gave him the address and the dog nodded, driving that way.

"Any luck contacting allies?" asked El Tigre.

"LG must be a bit steamed..." Sayia Man frowned. "She won't even answer me. I'm starting to miss her calling me 'Jerk'."

"Damn....then you can at least keep her up to speed on our locations in case she decides to show up..." replied Jake.

"I'll try..." Sayia Man said. "I'm sorry, guys, she can be sensitive at times, I know she can be kind of snippy and impatient, but she really means well." 

"She's probably hiding out in The Bat Cave." Batman suggested.

"Then that's where we'll go afterwards." Bat-Mite decided.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sayia Dog said before the van soon stopped.

They then came inside to see the club which looked like it was a bad guy club for villains.

"Here's to crime~" The Joker grinned while laughing as he clinked glasses with The Penguin.

"Whoa....it's a super villain smorgasbord...." Bat-Mite commented.

"WHAT?!" The Penguin glared at Batman and the group of others. "Those juveniles broke into our secret hide-out. Ah, and I see The Man of Steel's precious godchild is also here with his mutt." 

Sayia Man and Sayia Dog sneered to that as they were being talked about negatively.

"Ah, we're not scared of you schnooks!" Scrappy snapped, putting up his dukes.

"What he said!" Bat-Mite added, joining him.

"Oh, boys?" The Penguin smirked to the other bad guys of Gotham.

The other villains came out to surround Batman, Mystery Inc, and the others.

"Still feeling pretty lucky." Scrappy smirked.

"Same here!" Bat-Mite replied.

"Come on, you nefarious nobodies; let us A-Listers show you how to skin a bat and a wolf." The Joker said before laughing and high-fiving with The Penguin.

Sayia Man's eyes flashed a different shade of blue as his hair seemed to change from his brown color into a golden color from underneath his costume and his hands appeared to glow as he looked ready to fight.

"I love that enthusiasm, buddy. Put it to good use!" Bat-Mite advised.

Sayia Man soon yelled out as he used his unique abilities.

"That looks like something about of Dragon Ball Z." Jake said.

"Uh, yeah, about that..." Sayia Dog smiled sheepishly.

"He's got Saiyan genetics in him, doesn't he?" asked Bat-Mite dryly.

"Well... I'm not sure if I can tell you about that, but he has powers of the Super Sayian." Sayia Dog nodded as he could tell that much.

"Where's your little baby bat, Batsy?" The Joker mocked Batman about Lady Gothika's absence.

"That's none of your business, clown," Bat-Mite snarled. "You got an appointment with the Professors of Pain!"

"Oh, that's a good laugh for a teeny tiny folk." The Joker laughed manically at him.

Bat-Mite smirked smugly. "Tiny now, but GET A LOAD OF THIS!!" he grinned, snapping his fingers and once again becoming his "Monster Mite" form from the battle at the factory, and letting out a ferocious roar.

"Hey, that's kinda cool." Sayia Man chuckled to that.

The Joker eventually threw his clown bombs against Bat-Mite for defense. But Bat-Mite just wiggled his ear, and turned the bombs into harmless marbles.

"We should help out..." Yang said before yelling out as he jumped in the air, taking out his Woo Foo Sword.

"I'm with ya!" smirked El Tigre, unsheathing his claws and lunging into action.

Bane soon came back.

"Bane, you're back?!" Sayia Man glared. "Well, I don't mind a little competition, but I don't think you'd be much for me." he then smirked tauntingly.

"Big talk for someone so small," Bane sneered. "Too bad I'm going to have to pummel it out of you!" With a roar, he charged at Saiya Man.

Sayia Man narrowed his eyes as he soon jumped up to make Bane crash into the wall, now going to use his wrestling moves against him. Bane grunted in pain.

"I'll handle this sucker." Sayia Man smirked to the others.

"Whatever floats your boat." Yin said before using her magic.

"Man, this isn't even WORTH using my powers on!" Jake smirked, leaning back.

"You still could help somewhat!" Todd told him. "Wow, I sounded just like my sister just now."

"Eh, you guys got it covered." Jake replied.

"I guess he has a point," Todd shrugged before he soon ran towards The Joker before running around in circles to make the mad clown dizzy. "NYAHNYAHNYAHNYAHNYAHNYAHNYAHNYAHNYAH!!!" Todd taunted while racing around.

The Joker tried to catch Todd, but he soon looked dizzy and then fell flat on his back on the floor. Todd blew a raspberry and then ran off with a victorious laugh.

"Way to go!" Yang grinned.

"No prob!" Todd laughed as he high-fived with Yang.

Rubber duckies were soon thrown.

"Rubber duckies?" Sayia Dog asked in deadpan. "Really?"

The rubber ducks soon exploded as they were shown to actually be bombs.

"Ducky bombs," commented Yin. "Appearances can be deceiving."

The Penguin grinned to that as he threw more. Everyone soon ran off into the Mystery Machine to drive away, but eventually, The Penguin took the Joker's car to chase them.

"Just what we need, a good old fashioned car chase." Jake muttered.

"Yeah, sounds like fun!" Yang grinned. "YEE-HAH!!!"

"And I thought Scrappy was always energetic." Sayia Dog whispered to Sayia Man.

"This is insane," Daphne frowned. "We can't outrun super-powered heroes and villains in The Mystery Machine!"

Batman soon pushed a button on his utility belt which summoned the Batmobile.

"But we can outrun them in THE BATMOBILE!!!" Bat-Mite added.

"Get in the car; I'll cover you." Batman suggested.

Scrappy gave a salute. 

"Alright people, let's MOVE IT!!" yelled Bat-Mite.

Batman soon went to take care of his own enemy while the others jumped into the Batmobile, away from the Mystery Machine. There was soon a cat-based villain shown.

"Oh, no, Catwoman's back!" Yin panicked.

"Wait, Sis, that's a guy, not a lady." Yang told her once he got a closer look.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Todd.

Sayia Man looked thoughtful a moment before snapping his fingers. "Oh, yeah, that's Catman."

"Catman?!" Scrappy and his friends asked.

"LG told me a bit about him," Sayia Man replied. "One major thing she said was that he once had a fling with Huntress, she used to visit The Justice League."

"Oh....and he also tried to conduct an illegal auction of a pair of rare tigers in Africa. Lucky Batman and Bathound were able to stop him!" Bat-Mite added.

"Yeah, that too." Sayia Man replied.

Another villain soon came out who had a very nasty glare.

"And that's Ra's al Ghul..." Sayia Man then sighed. "I guess at least it's not Lex Luthor."

"Jeez, it's like a villain roulette tonight!" Scrappy commented.

Sayia Man looked to see Shaggy and Scooby were nervous about jumping into the Batmobile and he soon flew out to help them out and grab a hold of them, putting them in the Batmobile before looking over and gasped fearfully as he failed to save something else. The Mystery Machine soon drove itself down the road and seemed to crash which was a bit of a heartbreaking moment for Mystery Inc. 

"We lose more Mystery Machines that way." Daphne sighed.

"First time I've seen that happen..." Scrappy commented.

"Oh... Guys, I am so sorry!" Sayia Man frowned to Mystery Inc.

"It wasn't your fault," Scrappy replied. "Besides, Uncle Scooby and Shag were in danger, and ya did what had to be done."

Fred gently patted Sayia Man on the back and he gave a small smile back. Martian Manhunter soon came in front of them from the road and they all gasped in shock and fear. They tried to escape, but then Martian Manhunter grabbed the Batmobile. 

"Stop this, Batman, before you go down in flames." Martian Manhunter warned.

"Flames, eh?" Jake smirked. "My area of expertise..."

"You first." Batman said before pushing the Martian Failsafe button.

This sent out a box of cookies for Martian Manhunter who happily grabbed them, allowing the Batmobile to drive off, but of course, now Plastic Man was blocking the way.

"Great...whaddo we do now?" grumbled Yin.

Batman pressed a button and rockets appeared in the back of the Batmobile and flew up to top of the train and dropped down to the ground and continued to drive off.

"That works." Yin shrugged to that.

"Hey, whatever moves the plot faster." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"Sorry for tight squeeze," Batman told his passengers. "We're almost there."

"Eh, I'm used to it." shrugged Bat-Mite.

"It's all good; except for the Baterang I think I'm sitting on." Shaggy winced.

"Try not to shift your weight then," Batman warned. "Could be an exploding one."

Shaggy and Scooby gulped nervously to that.

"Yeah, those are a thing." Bat-Mite nodded.

"Where are we going?" Sayia Dog asked.

"Someplace we can lie low until we can clear Mystery Inc's names, and possibly yours as well." Batman replied.

"And yours," Velma added. "By helping us, you've become fugitives yourselves."

"Once again, wouldn't be the first time that happened." Bat-Mite replied.

"Oh, don't remind me." Batman said to him before a rock opened up to reveal a secret door.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone looked around and they were soon drove into the Bat Cave.

"WE'RE IN THE BAT-CAVE!!!" Bat-Mite grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Granted, it's the third time I've been here, but still it's pretty awesome!!"

"It really is!" Velma agreed with him as she felt the same excitement he did, though she would soon get disappointed a bit quickly.

"As in the actual Bat Cave?" Daphne added. 

"Based on the bat guano I just stepped in, I'd say yes." Velma groaned.

"Funny, I never saw any of that last time I was here..." Bat-Mite replied.

Shaggy stood up before plucking the Baterang away from his pants, and tossed it away. "Better."

KABOOM!

"Uh, oops..." Shaggy nervously said to Batman who just looked mildly annoyed.

Then, Bat-Mite's floppy ear began to twitch, as if detecting a signal. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "I sense....a presence....one that I haven't felt since....the fight at Arkham!" his eyes shot open. "....you were right; she IS here...."

There seemed to be a regular girl shown in a hooded sweatshirt with sweat pants, sneakers, and glasses with blue streaks in her dark hair as she walked over and shrieked to see them there. Someone was about to say something.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" The girl cried out before going to hide away since she was exposed.

"Fine. Everybody turn around, cover your eyes and count to....let's say 89," Bat-Mite replied. "Is THAT enough time for you to pull yourself together, random civillian?"

"Uh, hey, guys, watch this!" Sayia Dog smiled nervously and tried to find something heavy to lift.

The others all shrugged and turned to watch. Sayia Dog soon found weight that was a ton and began to balance it to show how strong he was. The girl poked her head out as she took out a familiar costume and began to change into it.

Bat-Mite continued concentrating for a few more minutes. "It is done." he sighed.

Lady Gothika soon came out, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

"I have some investigating to do," Batman told his guests. "Please, make yourselves at home."

"Just don't break anything, okay?" Lady Gothika added.

Bat-Mite turned around with a smile. Not a smirk...but a genuine smile. "You came back after all..." he beamed.

"Looks like she pulled a Han Solo on us." commented Yang.

"Mm..." Lady Gothika just hummed to that. 

A cat soon came to her side and nuzzled up to her.

"I guess I did..." Lady Gothika said as she bent down and pet the cat, carrying it in her arms.

"Really now? If she's Han, then that cat's Chewbacca, and I might as well be Leia!" remarked Bat-Mite.

"Enough with the Star Wars references!" Lady Gothika complained.

"Is that Isis?" Sayia Man whispered.

"No, this is Shadow." Lady Gothika told him, reminding him.

"Alright, alright, it's good to see you too," Bat-Mite replied. "Now, all jokes aside, I assume you've learned of our recent complications?"

"I guess it's not your fault you're a pain in the--" Lady Gothika muttered.

Bat-Mite sighed and clutched the bridge of his nose. "....Fine. You wanna know why I'm such an alleged 'pain-in-the-tailpipe'? It's because I like being in this dimension, the 3rd dimension. And I think Batman and his allies are awesome, because they're the most incredible people I've ever known! They give me hope that I'll be able to have friends and maybe something more, not to mention the hope that just because I've been exiled from my home dimension, I can still be a hero just as great as they are. I only want to help....to make things right...but it's not like I ever get a chance! EVERYONE MAKES MISTAKES! But no, it's like everyone looks down on me as a nuisance, a pest...an unwanted, annoying little gnat who should just be swatted."

Sayia Man patted him on the back.

"Well, no one makes more mistakes than I do." Lady Gothika muttered as she pet her cat in her arms.

"I guess we're both in similar boats," Bat-Mite replied. "But hey...feelin' sorry for ourselves isn't going to do us any good."

"I actually feel quite unlucky at times," Lady Gothika looked away briefly. "I had to take a break too, so... I went to visit someone."

"Hey, it's cool," Bat-Mite shrugged. "Ya needed a break from all of us for a little bit. Totally reasonable."

Lady Gothika shrugged back with a small smile.

"Who was it?" Yin asked.

"Uh... No one special..." Lady Gothika said nervously before mumbling behind her hand. "My aunt..."

"Your aunt?" asked Scrappy, overhearing, before shrugging. "I guess that's fair."

"Uh, yeah, so anyway...." Lady Gothika grinned nervously, not wanting to say any more about where she really was. "Uh... Hey, Batman, how's it going?"

"It's going to be a little while." Batman told her as he got hard at work.

"In the meantime," Bat-Mite decided. "The best thing to do is plot our next course of action."

"Yeah... Sure..." Lady Gothika agreed as she licked her fangs.

"Like, it definitely has the whole cave thing going for it, but the giant penny and dino don't exactly scream 'Bat'." Shaggy commented about some of the things The Bat Cave had on display.

"Uh, it's because they're centerpieces from Batman's coolest adventures." Bat-Mite explained.

"Yo, check this out, guys!" Jake called out.

The others looked over and followed him to find glass cases filled with costumes.

"Wow!" Fred gasped. "Batman's first uniform!"

Bat-Mite gasped. "Ooh! It's the one he wore when he first dueled with Doctor Death!!" he gushed ecstatically.

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"And Robin: The Boy Wonder." Velma added.

"Batgirl's got the cutest cape ever~" Daphne smiled.

"Like, those flashy threads can only be Nightwing's." Shaggy commented.

"First worn during the climax of the Judas Contract saga of the 'New Teen Titans' comic series of November 1983!!" Bat-Mite added. "But maybe it was for the best. Let's be real here, the Robin outfit needs actual pants instead of just a green speedo."

"Do you have any old costumes?" Daphne asked Lady Gothika.

"Uh, I actually made this myself..." Lady Gothika replied.

"Cool! I made MY costume myself!" Bat-Mite beamed. "Seriously, I didn't use any magic--I stitched this thing by hand."

"Look, Scoob," Shaggy found Ace the Bat Hound's uniform. "Who knew Batman had a dog?"

"I did." Scooby giggled.

"Co-ool!" Scrappy beamed.

"These are all Batman's sidekicks!" Daphne said before facing LG. "Except for maybe you of course."

"Former sidekicks." Batman corrected as he typed on his computer.

"...and yet, nothing related to any 'Bat-Mite'..." commented Todd, while Bat-Mite's ears drooped.

Lady Gothika soon reached out and patted him on the head before they soon heard the news coming on.

"Thanks." Bat-Mite replied, before turning his head around to face the screen.

"Detective Bullock, you can't actually believe Mystery Incorporated is behind these crimes." A man said.

"This all started right after they arrived in Gotham!" Bullock defended. "This time, we got it all on camera."

Scrappy sighed. "This ain't lookin' good at all..."

The camera shows Shaggy stealing two tubes. 

"Norville Rogers, better known by his gang as Shaggy." Bullock told the people.

"Shaggy?!" Everyone else gasped.

"No...that can't be true!" yelled Scrappy.

"That's impossible!" Lady Gothika added like Luke Skywalker and the others looked at her which made her smirk.

"There you have it, folks, undeniable proof that Mystery Incorporated is guilty of--" A female voice said only to be muted.

"He really has his trademark slouch." Fred commented.

"But there's no WAY Shaggy could've done it!" protested Todd.

"Of course not; there's no possible way that's Shaggy," Velma defended. "He walked right past a box of donuts."

"You don't suppose that Detective Bullock and his men could be...?" Fred was about to suggest.

"No, stay here," Batman told him. "It's too dangerous for you kids to be out on the street. LG? Come with me."

"Hey, we're in as much trouble as you are," protested Scrappy. "if we're gonna figure this out, we gotta work together. All of us."

"I can't let anything happen to any of you." Batman replied. 

"You mean we have to stay holed up in this cave without sustenance?" Shaggy asked.

"Or anything to eat?!" Scooby added. 

"There's a supply of food in the--" Batman was about to say, but once the word 'food' was brought up, Shaggy and Scooby dashed off. "The Bat Dehydrator."

"Ooh, not a smart move," Scrappy chided. "Trusting those two with food is like letting a weasel into a chicken coop."

"Or a certain dog I know." Sayia Dog commented to himself, though not talking about Scooby or Scrappy.

"It's been shrunk!" Shaggy cried out. "What horrific device could do this to food?"

"It's evil!" Scooby added. "Evil, I tell you!"

Bat-Mite just rolled his eyes.

"It's a food dehydrator; it allows me to eat hydroponic meals to go." Batman said before eating the tiny steak.

The cowardly duo then took the food and ate it. 

"It's like eating a full course meal." Shaggy smiled.

"In one moisture free bite." Scooby added.

"Ooookay...." Bat-Mite blinked.

"Ugh... I've never eaten so little, and yet feel so full." Shaggy groaned.

"Oh, instant gluttony." Scooby added.

Batman rolled his eyes and then walked toward the Batmobile.

"Hmm... Maybe we should give them something to do while we're gone..." Lady Gothika said to The Dark Knight. "Especially Sayia Man... He has a knack for detective skills."

"Plus, they ARE also detectives. If I know them, they won't be willing to sit this dance out." Bat-Mite added.

"This mud isn't made into the area," Batman said as he brought something out and tossed it towards them all. "Find out where it came from."

"Leave it to us, boss-bat!" Bat-Mite saluted.

"Don't goof up." Lady Gothika told Sayia Man.

"Please, when have I ever goofed up?" Sayia Man replied to her.

"Don't give her the opportunity to answer." smirked Todd.

"We'll be here all day..." Lady Gothika added as she climbed into the Batmobile.

"Godspeed, you two." Bat-mite nodded.

Lady Gothika did a Vulcan hand gesture from Star Trek before riding off with Batman.

Velma took some of the clay and put it underneath the microscope. "Now to see if I can identify the soil from this foot print." she then said to herself.

"Alright." Bat-Mite said.

Once her back was turned, the soil seemed to slither away, almost as if it were alive like Flubber. When she turned around, she noticed that the soil went back to the foot print.

"Oh, okay, that was weird..." Velma said before she turned around and the soil ran off. "Guys? Something strange... Is going on..."

The soil soon morphed into a monster which made her scream and run off.

"Don't worry, Dinkley; help is on the way!" Bat-Mite advised, before pondering HOW they'd deal with the soil monster-thing.

"Hmm... How do you stop soil?" Sayia Man wondered and took out a spell book. "I'm not Captain Planet or anything!"

"You COULD wash it away...." suggested Yin. "But I doubt that would work in this case!"

"I'll do it!" Sayia Man grinned as he jumped like an anime character, bringing out soap and water.

"I'm glad LG didn't see that." Sayia Dog muttered.

"HEEYAH!" Sayia Man yelled out and charged towards the monster with soap and water.

"Same here," replied Bat-Mite. "What's he gonna do, scrub him to death?"

Sayia Man tried to do just that and smirked.

"Yes..." Sayia Dog deadpanned.

Sayia Man smirked, but it didn't seem to work and the mud monster whacked him away.

"Okay, that was stupid..." Sayia Man muttered to himself, but wasn't hurt by that since he was almost like iron.

"Great, now we got a mud monster....mud monster? That's it!" Scrappy realized. "If we can drain its moisture, it'll hopefully go back to being an inanimate dirt pile!"

"Ugh! Why didn't I think of that?!" Sayia Man groaned to himself.

"If LG were here, she'd probably say it's because you have no brain. Now let's dry out this wethead!"

Sayia Man grinned sheepishly before getting back up.

"Okay, okay," Fred replied. "Shag? Scoob? You're--"

"The bait?" Shaggy and Scooby replied in deadpan. "Shocker."

"Called it!" Scrappy replied.

The mud then dripped onto their heads. Shaggy and Scooby screamed at that before jumping up in the air and running off. The mud monster then chased after them until it then ended up in the dehydrator. 

"Haha, it's all part of the plan!" Sayia Dog laughed at the monster.

Bat-Mite pressed the button to activate the dehydrator. "Looks like your resources have DRIED up!"

Shadow seemed to let out a yawning meow, almost as deadpan as his owner from that pun. The mud monster was shrinking down, turning into dust.

"So I was short on pun ideas!! Cut me a break, alright?" Bat-Mite retorted.

Shadow soon curled up into a ball.

"Like owner, like pet." Sayia Dog phrased.

"This is interesting though..." Riley said about the mud monster. "I think this is starting to make sense."

"Now that I think about it, you're right. How could that mud have come to life?" asked Riley.

"There's only one villain who could be responsible for this!" Sayia Man replied as he soon typed up on the computer to show them.

And everyone's eyes widened, and Bat-Mite smirked. "I KNEW it!!" he grinned.

"We've got to warn Batman!" Velma told the others.

"And we WILL!" El Tigre replied.

Sayia Man took out his cell phone. "LG, are you and Batman there? Hello!" he then called out.

Bat-Mite sighed. "Fuggeddaboutit...we hafta get to where they are and warn them ourselves!"

"How?" Shaggy replied. "We're wanted by every police officer, villain, and superhero in Gotham."

"Only if we're recognized." Bat-Mite smirked. "Luckily....I can help fix THAT...."

"And how do you suggest that?" Sayia Dog asked him.

"I have powers with all sorts of possibilities, DUH!" Bat-Mite retorted. "I was gonna use 'em to disguise us all in those awesome Bat-family costumes!!"

"Groovy." Daphne replied.

"Sure." Bat-Mite shrugged, raising his hand and snapping his fingers.

Fred wore Batman's first uniform, Daphne wore the Batgirl outfit, Velma wore the Robin outfit, Shaggy wore the Nightwing outfit, and Scooby wore Ace the Bat Hound's outfit. And Scrappy wore a pup-sized version of Bathound's outfit. Sayia Man and Sayia Dog soon came out in what looked like Superman costumes mixed in with Batman to fit the theme.

"A little odd, but it works..." Bat-Mite shrugged.

"It was the best I could do on short notice." Sayia Man said.

Yin soon came out and she looked totally different; she appeared to be white in color with short dark purple hair with a black outfit and a black bow on her head and had spiked wrist bands.

Todd gave an impressed whistle. "Not bad, Yin!" he grinned, blushing.

"You're not gonna do what you did the last time when you looked like that, are ya?" Yang asked.

"Not to the others, but maybe to you." Yin smirked.

"Huh?" Scrappy shrugged.

Yin just giggled which made Yang a little nervous.

"Come on, we gotta go." Sayia Man said to them.

"Yeah!" agreed Jake. "Those two might need us to bail them outta trouble!"

"Let's move." Sayia Man said.

And with that, they went off to do what they had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"This... Has to be... The most humiliating capture of my life." Lady Gothika grumbled as she was shown to be tied up with not only Batman, but also Aquaman.

Aquaman just grinned sheepishly.

"Aquaman, keep him distracted." Batman decided.

"Will do, old chum," Aquaman smirked. "I'll masterly misdirect that maleficent miscreant."

"Oh, God." Lady Gothika groaned.

As bad as things were, it could always be worse...

"Hey there, buddy!" Aquaman then called out to the Crimson Cloak. "Let's not be too hasty with those buttons! After all, theft is one thing, but this..."

"No loose ends." The Crimson Cloak replied.

"Looks like he's got things covered..." pondered Aquaman.

"Why is he a superhero?" Lady Gothika groaned.

"Ah, yes, loose ends that reminds me of the time Mera made her famous squid entrail casserole," Aquaman continued. "Ah, unfortunately, the squid had gone bad, and--"

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Crimson Cloak glared as he saw what Batman was doing and wrapped tendrils around his arm. "No tricks, Dark Knight! And now, dear Batman, it's your turn to be scattered everywhere," he then turned on the machine. "And so, ends the world's greatest detective!"

"I wouldn't count on THAT, Crimson Clod!!" a voice announced.

"Peridot?" Lady Gothika muttered.

"WHAT?!" The Crimson Cloak glared.

"Close, but nah," The voice replied. "I was going for an alliteration thing."

Everyone else then came out from the shadows to show their new superhero costumes.

"'Bout time, ya jerks." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Trust me, that's a compliment from her." Sayia Man said to the others about her choice of words.

"Yeah, nice to see ya, too." Bat-Mite replied. "At least she ain't Damian Wayne..."

"Just get me down from here, I've had the worst migraine in a long time." Lady Gothika replied.

"Can do!" Bat-Mite saluted, tossing a batarang at the rope. 

It slices the rope in half, allowing them to escape. Lady Gothika then stretched once she was freed.

"What do you say?" Batman prompted.

"Thanks." Lady Gothika soon said.

"No problemó!" Bat-Mite blushed. "Besides, if it helps, I got blackmail on Todd now!" he whispered.

"What are you talkin' about?!" Todd glared.

"This sounds interesting." Lady Gothika smirked.

"I saw you getting all red-faced at Yin's new costume back at the cave." Bat-Mite smirked towards Todd.

"Huh?!" Todd glared.

"Yin, that's you?" Lady Gothika asked. "Man, that's an awesome look for ya."

"Really? Thanks!" Yin beamed.

"Yeah, Todd sure thought so, too!" Riley added.

"Quiet!" Todd cried out and groaned, nearly turning as red as his hair.

"More distractions!" The Crimson Cloak snarled and he then turned into Bat Villains such as The Joker, The Penguin, Mr. Freeze, and Two-Face.

"Alright: it's a beatdown brouhaha!" grinned Scrappy.

"RUN!" Scooby panicked before taking Scrappy along like he usually did with his nephew on adventures.

"Not a chance; YOU might be the type to run and hide, but that's just not who I am, Unc." Scrappy replied, stepping up.

"I promised not to let you get hurt." Scooby pouted to his nephew.

"Well, it's a part of life," Scrappy said to his uncle. "Nobody's promised a day without pain, be it physical or internal."

Poison Ivy soon brought some plants out as she came.

"Catwoman couldn't make it?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Too much going on." Poison Ivy told her.

"Eh? What's this?" asked Bat-Mite.

Fred and Daphne panicked as they were soon being chased by The Joker and Two-Face. But Jake managed to blast fire at the clay-fakes, solidifying them.

"Wow... Thanks, Jake." Fred said to the young American Dragon in relief.

"No prob, man!" Jake replied.

"Like, isn't someone supposed to say 'Holy Something' right about now?" Shaggy asked, referencing Robin in the 1960's Batman series.

"Uh... Holy, we're surrounded by Bat Villains, Batman!" Velma tried out.

"No, no, no. Like this: Holy Duplication, Batman!" Bat-Mite replied.

"How are you so good at this?" Velma deadpanned.

"I'm Batman's biggest fan! I know about ALL of his incarnations over the years!" Bat-Mite explained.

Lady Gothika gave him a glance for proclaiming himself as Batman's biggest fan. "Excuse you?!" 

"It's okay, LG..." Sayia Dog said to calm her down before she'd go berserk.

"Did I say biggest fan? I meant second-biggest!!" Bat-Mite replied nervously. "Apparently someone else is first, even though I own EVERY piece of Batman memorabilia to ever exist..."

Lady Gothika narrowed her eyes only slightly. The Bat Villains were soon all meshed together into a big blob and soon became The Crimson Cloak again.

"Have a taste of the Bat Dehydrator!" Fred smirked before using the nozzle against The Crimson Cloak as they were all up on the rafters.

"Oh, yeah!" Scrappy cheered.

The Crimson Cloak was soon shrinking down and then turned into dust as the cops came with Detective Bullock.

"Better sweep him up; he's dusted!" grinned Bat-Mite with a wink and a V-sign. "Yes, I nailed that pun!"

"Eh..." Lady Gothika sweat dropped.

"There we go, good job, guys, make sure you get every grain." Bullock told the others.

"We came, we saw, and we kicked butt!" Scrappy grinned.

"Good one." Sayia Dog nodded with a smile.

"Looks like we missed the party." Plastic Man said.

"We all did," Question said as he dusted himself clean. "Took me a while to dig myself out from under all that rubble."

A man in a hazmat suit soon came to the others with the contents of The Crimson Cloak.

"Who could've done this?" Lady Gothika wondered.

"Isn't it obvious, mon ami?" asked Bat-Mite. "Who else has the power to shape-shift? And those two copies that turned all hard and stoney after Jake flame-blasted them?"

"Watch this... The Crimson Cloak is actually..." Sayia Man told Lady Gothika before dropping a drop of water to reveal the villain.

"Clayface!" Lady Gothika glared and shook her hands into fists.

"Of course!" smirked Bat-Mite. "AKA Basil Karlo!"

"An actor who transformed into living clay and can mold himself into anything... Or anyone..." Lady Gothika glowered.

"That's why my telepathy didn't pick him up," Martian Manhunter muttered. "But for what motive?"

"Yeah! What was the big idea behind all this?" asked Yang.

"I picked up a corrosive bacteria strain, my body was breaking down," Clayface revealed. "Getting harder to maintain my shape; it was easier to split into several parts."

"Been there, done that." Martian Manhunter and Plastic Man muttered in unison.

Bat-Mite glanced at them, then shrugged.

"But how could a teleportation machine help?" Black Canary asked.

"I was offered a cure just another acting role, I guess all I had to do was help them by stealing the isotopes and framing you kids." Clayface replied.

"But who were you working for?" Saiya Man asked.

"The real culprit behind this entire plot: The Riddler." Batman replied.

"The Riddler?!" The others asked Batman out of surprise.

"Once he had the machine, he would hand over a cure," Clayface replied. "I suppose he was just acting too."

"Correct. But I thought Riddler was in Arkham....unless HE was a clay clone as well?" suggested Bat-Mite.

"That sounds very likely." Lady Gothika had to agree.

Suddenly, two other superheros, a man and a boy soon came in to help out. "Captain Man and Kid Danger are here to save--" they then announced.

"GO AWAY!" Lady Gothika and Sayia Man glared in annoyance.

"Yeah, get lost, you losers! Your show is bad and you should feel bad!!" Bat-Mite snarled. "Now go play in traffic before I zap you dweebs out of existence! Ooh, can I, pleeeeeeease?"

"I don't think anyone would mind." Lady Gothika smirked about that option.

"Ohboyohboyohboy!!" Bat-Mite grinned, pointing at the duo and snapping his fingers. 

And then the duo vanished in a BLIP! Lady Gothika snickered as that was quite amusing in a very black comedy sort of way. 

"Batman to Arkham." Batman said as he brought out a cellular phone.

"Arkham here, Batman." A security guard answered the call.

"Check inmate in Cell DC-140." Batman told him.

"Sweet! A reference to the first issue of the Batman comic's publishing date!" Bat-Mite noted.

The security guard typed into his computer with a shrug. "The Riddler is still in his cell."

"Check again." Batman told him.

The security guard brought out the keys before going to check the cell in person and poked his night stick at the Riddler only for him to dissolve into dust. "What?! Arkham to Batman, it's not the Riddler, it's--"

"A Clayface decoy." Batman sneered before hanging up.

"Looks like we were right on the money," Bat-Mite declared. "But then where's the REAL Riddler?"

"Closer than you think." Batman said before he grabbed the Question.

"Whoa! Hey! What're you doing?!" Jake asked. "You're mad at The Riddler, not The Question!"

"I'm afraid it's not The Question..." Batman replied before removing the mask to show The Riddler.

"Whoa! But how?!?" asked Yin.

"Ever since our fight at the bank." Batman narrowed his eyes.

"Impressive." Black Canary commented.

"But not impressive enough to stop us!" Bat-Mite replied. "Let's go round up the Riddler!!"

"One last riddle," The Riddler smirked. "How is this moment like the end of a boxing match?"

"Oh, for crying out loud..." Bat-Mite complained.

"Because the gloves are off!" The Riddler answered. The villain then broke his handcuffs and took off his disguise and ran away.

"After him!" Batman called out.

And the chase was ON!! When they came inside, they were of course surrounded by goons. 

"End of the line, you warped wordsmiths," Lady Gothika glared. "You and your goons are outnumbered!"

"Warped wordsmiths? Clever!" Bat-Mite smiled.

Lady Gothika shrugged with nothing more to say to that. The Riddler's goons soon came out to attack while Sayia Man soon unleashed his Super Sayian Side.

"I knew he had Saiyan blood in his veins..." Bat-Mite smirked.

"We'll talk about it later..." Lady Gothika said before she suddenly fell to her knees.

Scrappy's friends looked concerned, until suddenly, a white tiger roared and came from nowhere.

"LG! Are you okay?" asked Bat-Mite, poofing over.

"I'm fine." Lady Gothika said as this was normal for her.

The white tiger gave a quiet growl and came towards the two, but seemed to glare at Bat-Mite.

"Whoa... What's with the tiger?" Bat-Mite asked. "I get the feeling it might want me dead...."

"Kimba, settle down, he's not a nuisance... At least not right now." Lady Gothika told the white tiger.

The tiger soon calmed down while nuzzling to her face.

"Kimba? I get the reference, but...other than that, I'm kinda in the dark. Care to explain?" asked Bat-Mite.

"He's from my imagination and he protects me from anything dangerous," Lady Gothika said. "As long as I have Kimba, I can never lose a battle."

"Cool! So he's like your imaginary guardian?" asked Yang.

"Pretty much, yeah..." Lady Gothika said as she climbed onto the tiger's back and cleared her throat. "ATTACK!" she then suddenly yelled out.

Kimba let out a loud roar and soon began to attack.

"YAAAAAA!!" Bat-Mite yelped, stumbling backwards. "Better it be Riddler than me..."

Lady Gothika held onto Kimba as he took her towards The Riddler.

"What do you and my history teacher have in common?" Lady Gothika mocked the villain.

"Huh?" asked Riddler.

"You both fulfill me with useless questions and bore me half to death." Lady Gothika replied.

"HA!" Bat-Mite laughed.

"That IS accurate!!" Yang added.

The Riddler sneered to her for that and was soon swatted away by Kimba's paw.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt!" Todd snickered.

"This is almost too easy... "Lady Gothika said, sounding bored already.

"The game has just begun, you should know that the answer to my riddle is an even bigger one." The Riddler quoted.

"Great, MORE stupid riddles." Yang growled.

"He is The Riddler..." Sayia Man reminded.

"With this device, I can riddle your precious city into oblivion!" The Riddler threatened with a laugh. "It can vaporize entire sections of Gotham; I need only pick a target, press a button, and zap! It vanishes forever!"

"He's got a disintegration ray? Sounds just like the plan from Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker..." Bat-Mite commented.

"What?" Lady Gothika muffled as she looked like she was falling asleep.

"First up... Say goodbye to City Hall!" The Riddler grinned as he typed into a computer.

"Forget it! We gotta stop him!" Scrappy yelled.

"Riddle me this: What just hit you?" A voice asked before the villain was suddenly punched in the face. "Answer: The Question!"

"Heh... Answer the question..." Sayia Dog smirked behind his paw.

"Hey, I get it!" snickered Todd.

The goons were upset about their bosses being defeated and went after the heroes. Black Canary began with a sonic scream. Plastic Man punched two goons right out. Aquaman even grabbed a few goons in his arm before punching another one and stepping on another.

"Dragon UP!!" Jake transformed and blasted the goons' butts until they were ablaze; they screamed and yelped, slapping frantically at the flames.

"Question, lower the shield!" Batman commanded.

Question went over to the level and tried to pull down the lever. "It's not working!" he struggled.

Sayia Man soon went over to do it, but soon broke it off which made it worse.

"Nice going, Jerkules." Lady Gothika muttered.

"We're toast. Game over, man! Game over!" yelled Yang.

The shield got stronger and cars were being lifted like it was a tornado.

"We need to shut it down!" Fred cried out.

"I'm afraid it's on a chain reaction," Martian Manhunter said. "It cannot be stopped."

"What're we gonna do?!" Sayia Dog panicked.

"....I don't know...." Bat-Mite sighed.

Kimba shook Lady Gothika to wake her up.

"Batman... Destroy it..." Lady Gothika muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, what she said," Bat-Mite replied. "Wonder if an adrenaline spell would wake her up..."

"I wouldn't risk that, summoning the tiger takes a lot out of LG." Sayia Man advised.

"Oh---that would explain it," Bat-Mite replied. "Looks like Hobbes has it covered here...."

Kimba let out a small growl. Batman soon brought out a tool to destroy the shield with. Scooby looked around as a voice was heard.

"That voice..." Batman muttered. "How could I still be hearing it?"

"Sorry, force of habit---imaginary tiger. Nothin' personal." Bat-Mite replied nervously.

Inside of the vortex, something came out which looked like a man.

"Bangers and Mash!" Detective Chimp cried out. "It looks like a man!"

"Not just any man...that's Leo Scarlet!!" gasped Scrappy.

"Even I didn't see that one coming." Sayia Man commented.

"Back from the Next Dimension, no less!" Bat-Mite commented.

"Impossible!" Martian Manhunter gasped. "It's too late, Batman."

"It's not impossible!" Velma said as she was at the controls. "I can help! Shaggy, Daphne, Fred, Detective Chimp, flip every other relay to reverse the phasers!"

"I just want to say, this really tingles, and not in a good way." Plastic Man said as he wrapped himself around the machine.

"Less squawkin', more stretchin'!" snapped Bat-Mite. "IT'S GO TIME, PEOPLE!!"

Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, and Detective Chimp came to the controls. Aquaman then used his trident for some help. Fred, Daphne, and Shaggy then pushed up the levers. 

"Come on, guys!" Sayia Dog told Scrappy and his friends.

"I'm not sure what we can do, but it's better than nothing." Yin commented.

"Exactly! Now c'mon!" Todd yelled.

The groups soon went to work together to make things right.

"Batman..." The eerie man's voice called.

The Dark Knight put his hand inside of the vortex to get the man that was inside.

"Alright, everyone, HEAVE-HO!!" Bat-Mite yelled.

"Can't... Get... Leverage!" Batman struggled. "What are all of you doing?!"

"Helping you." Lady Gothika said as she used her strength that she could with Kimba around.

"What she said!" Bat-Mite replied, hanging on from behind. "Even YOU need help sometimes!"

"I can't risk it if you get hurt or killed." Batman warned them.

"Wouldn't be much of a loss if it happened to me anyway..." Lady Gothika muttered dryly.

"Hey, don't say that!" Bat-Mite yelled, pulling as hard as he could. "Nobody is dyin' today on MY watch! I think you're awesome, and snarky, and skilled, and really great. Todd was right....and Yang was right. The point is...I love ya, alright? Now we gotta hang on and PULL BEFORE WE GET YANKED INTO THE VORTEX!!!"

"He loves me...?" Lady Gothika whispered to herself as no one had told her that before.

Everyone else did their best to hang on as there was a lot of pressure.

"HEAVE, PEOPLE! JUST LIKE IN THAT WINNIE-THE-POOH STORY!!" yelled Scrappy.

Batman struggled and strained as he did his best to reach out for Scooby.


	8. Chapter 8

"Something's coming out!" Sayia Man called out.

Batman pulled out a man from the vortex then the machine stopped and everyone surrounded them.

"Leo Scarlet, I presume?" beamed El Tigre. "Welcome back to this dimension!"

"I-I'm alive...?" Leo asked wearily.

"Alive, and speaking, my man." Jake replied.

"Leo Scarlet, welcome home." Batman smiled.

An ambulance soon came to take proper care of Leo since he needed medical attention.

"Hopefully, he'll be alright." Riley commented.

"I'm sure the doctors will take good care of him." Sayia Man said.

Kimba soon left to back to where he came from and Lady Gothika came out to the others.

"We all did pretty great out there!" Scrappy commented. "And LG is a-okay!"

Bat-Mite smiled. "That's awesome news."

Lady Gothika soon came out and rubbed her eyes a little wearily.

"You alright?" asked Bat-Mite.

"I'll be fine, this happens all the time." Lady Gothika told him.

"That's good to hear," Bat-Mite replied. "So...about what I said during the vortex situation..."

"I heard you... I might've been half-asleep, but I heard you." Lady Gothika smirked.

"Well....I meant every word of it..." Bat-Mite blushed.

"Really?" Lady Gothika asked.

"Ooh~..." Sayia Man and Sayia Dog leaned over.

"You two wanna stop being so happy-go-lucky all the time?" Lady Gothika glared at them.

The two just grinned in a cheeky manner at her.

"Oi..." Lady Gothika groaned. "Well... Bat-Mite... I must say thank you... No one's ever told me that before."

"You're welcome..." Bat-Mite smiled sheepishly.

Batman soon walked by.

"Is Dr. Scarlet gonna be okay?" Lady Gothika asked.

"He should be fine once the emergency room checks him out." Batman reassured.

"Great to hear!" Jake nodded.

"So, Bats, how does it feel to have your unsolved case finally solved?" Black Canary asked.

"It feels... Good," Batman smiled. "But I couldn't have done it without my friends, especially Scooby and the gang."

"And us, too!" Yin added.

"That feels like a relief though..." Lady Gothika agreed. "A clean slate of solved cases for The Dark Knight."

"Over-achiever..." Detective Chimp muttered to that.

"He'll be impossible to live with now..." commented Martian Manhunter.

"Mystery Incorporated," Batman smiled to the gang. "You filled those suits well."

"Aw, shucks." Scooby chuckled bashfully.

"Finally... We can relax..." Velma sighed as she took the mask off and put her glasses back on.

"No problem, Batman. It was all in a night's work!" Scrappy replied.

"Tonight is our last night in Gotham." Fred then told the others. 

"Aww..." Everyone else groaned to that.

"Bummer." Scrappy replied.

"I should probably get going too and check in with Superman anyway." Sayia Man said as this adventure seemed to be over.

"Fair enough." Yang shrugged.

"Come on, Sayia Dog." Sayia Man told his canine helper.

The two soon went off and they soon flew in the sky, leaving Gotham City.

"There they go." commented Riley.

"Are you going home then?" Batman asked.

"I'd like to stay a little bit longer, I'll probably meet you at the Cave later." Lady Gothika said.

Batman nodded, before getting ready to head off. Lady Gothika waved him off as he soon went back.

"Actually, there's one remaining mystery that we've finally solved." Daphne spoke up.

"And that is?" asked Scrappy.

"The biggest question of them all: who are the Batman and Lady Gothika?" Fred added.

"Oh, good grief." Lady Gothika muttered.

"Oh, this should be good." Black Canary smirked.

"Batman and Lady Gothika are..." Daphne began before smiling. "The warmest, kindest, most big hearted souls we ever met! A couple of great big Teddy Bats!"

"Aww....ain't that touchin'!" Bat-Mite sniffed.

"Great investigation, guys." Lady Gothika dryly commented on what Daphne said.

"No problem!" Daphne smiled.

"Just keep it to yourselves," Batman advised. "The criminal underworld would never let me live it down."

"Your secret is safe with us." Velma promised.

"No promises~" Black Canary smirked.

"Looks like this is it," Yang sighed. "It HAS been fun, though."

"I almost forgot... A Bat Snack for Scooby..." Batman said as he brought out a treat from his belt and tossed it to the cowardly Great Dane. "You earned it."

Instead of eating it, Shaggy got to eat it instead.

"Holy Scooby-Dooby-Doo, Batman!" Scooby crooned.

"And Scrappy-Dappy-Doo, too!" Scrappy added.

Batman soon went off into the night as he used his grappling hook.

"There he goes." commented Bat-Mite.

Lady Gothika soon walked off.

"And where are you going?" Velma asked. "Off another adventure into the night as The Dark Knight's goddaughter and face other Bat Villains in his absence?"

"Nah, I could go for a burger." Lady Gothika smiled bashfully.

"Sounds good to me!" Bat-Mite grinned. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Meh... You can if you want, I'm a little bit of a messy eater though." Lady Gothika shrugged.

"Eh, fair enough. I met Slimer once, so I KNOW messy eaters when I see 'em." Bat-Mite replied.

"Aw, your first date. That's SO sweet!" Todd and Yang chuckled.

Lady Gothika rolled her eyes to that before she went to a restaurant that she knew about from other visits in Gotham. Yin and Riley couldn't help but giggle, but they glared to their brothers so they would look better by comparison. Bat-Mite snapped his fingers and teleported to her location in a flash.

"Teleportation... I could never master that ability..." Lady Gothika muttered to herself.

"Give it time," Bat-Mite advised. "I'd be happy to help ya."

"It's complicated... It's about my other life back home." Lady Gothika said as they walked to the door.

"Go ahead; I'm all ears." Bat-Mite replied.

"I dunno... I was told not to talk about it unless with others like Sayia Man or Saya Dog..." Lady Gothika told him. "Then again, I can't go in there looking like this."

"No worries," Bat-Mite replied, snapping his fingers and poofing her into her civilian outfit.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped as she had been exposed just like that.

"Sorry!" Bat-Mite replied nervously. "Luckily nobody's noticed..."

"Mm-hmm..." Cherry hummed as she walked in, straightening out her bi-colored hair which was mostly dark, but had blue streaks in it.

"Cool..." Bat-Mite commented before snapping his fingers and disguising himself as a teenage boy with brown hair, an orange shirt, blue pants and red sneakers.

"All right, let's go then." Cherry said as she opened the door.

"After you." Bat-Mite replied with a smile and a bow, holding the door open.

"Um... Thanks." Cherry said softly as she walked inside with him.

"No sweat." Bat-Mite replied as they sat down at a nearby table.

Cherry put her hands on the table as soon as she sat down. "They have a lot of sandwiches and stuff here, but every once in a while, I like to go for a burger and fries." she then said to him.

"Neat. I also like fries, but I'm mostly into onion rings." Bat-Mite replied.

"Meh, I'm in the middle when it comes to onion rings, sometimes I like them, sometimes I don't." Cherry shrugged.

A waitress soon walked by. "Oh, Cherry, you're here..." she then smiled. "You want your usual?"

"Please." Cherry replied.

"And I'll have a cheeseburger with onion rings!" Bat-Mite added.

"Oh, are you on a date?" The waitress asked Cherry which made her eyes grow wide behind her glasses.

Bat-Mite shifted nervously in his seat, his face turning red with embarrassment. The waitress giggled and went to carry out their orders. Cherry rolled her eyes and stared out the window at first.

Then, Bat-Mite broke the silence. "Y'know, I heard that the Teen Titans have decided to take on new members after the whole Brotherhood of Evil situation; my crew and I plan on heading out to Jump City in a few days. If ya wanted, you could come with..."

"I suppose I could..." Cherry replied before taking out her iPhone, scrolling through her calendar. "I'll have to check my schedule first."

"Good on ya." Bat-Mite replied.

"Even as a civilian I have a busy life..." Cherry said to him.

"Makes sense." said Bat-Mite.

Cherry nodded as they waited, not sure what to talk about really. For a while, they glanced awkwardly at one another, only to turn away, blushing furiously.

"Uh... Are you even human?" Cherry asked. "I wasn't really paying attention."

"Well, I'm actually from the fifth dimension," explained Bat-Mite. "At best, I'm humanoid."

"I see...." Cherry then said. "I've had some changes myself..." she then muttered. "Especially after middle school graduation."

"You don't say?" asked Bat-mite curiously.

"Yeah... It's complicated sometimes..." Cherry said as she poked one of her fangs slightly, showing she had some.

"Fangs, eh?" asked Bat-Mite. "I have a feeling that's part of a VERY long story..."

"It is..." Cherry replied. "I don't talk about it very much."

"I suppose that's fair; if you don't wanna talk about it, you don't have to." Bat-Mite said.

"Sorry, I just met you and it's kinda personal, but... Yeah... I'm a vampire." Cherry soon said.

"Oh. That's cool," Bat-Mite shrugged. "In one universe, Batman actually fought a vampire invasion."

"I'm well aware..." Cherry replied. "I've been to a lot of universes in my time."

"Really now?" asked Bat-Mite. "That's gotta be interesting."

Just then, their orders arrived.

"Thanks, put it on the tab." Cherry said.

"Of course, sweetie." The waitress smiled to her.

And so the both of them started into their food. Cherry soon picked up a burger and began to eat it, a bit fast, but not in a way that would give herself a stomach ache as she seemed to swallow it almost like a vacuum cleaner. Bat-Mite then proceeded to consume the entire meal, burger, onion rings, and all, gobbling it down. He spat out the plate, completely licked clean of any crumbs or sauce. Cherry glanced at him for that, but she didn't seem disgusted, as she was just surprised and it took some getting used to.

Bat-Mite then let out a light burp. "Excuse me." he grinned.

"I guess you were hungry..." Cherry said as she finished up. "I guess I am too... It's been about a week or two."

"I see..." Bat-Mite replied. "I take it crime-fighting doesn't exactly leave much time in the schedule for getting a bite to eat?"

"Uh... It's not that..." Cherry replied. "Since I was bitten, my appetite shifts here and there..."

"Hm...interesting." Bat-Mite commented.

"I don't really drink blood unless I really need to..." Cherry said to him. "Like if I'm sick or need help."

"That makes sense, in a way," Bat-Mite replied. "So...should we go?"

"Here, I'll cover this..." Cherry said, taking out some money that she was given for the trip and left behind a tip to help pay for the meal.

The waitress collected their plates and accepted the money.

"Cool, but next time I got it." Bat-Mite replied as they got up and headed out.

The waitress smiled as they soon walked out. Cherry held her stomach as she was full for a while and looked among the night sky as they left the diner.

"It's a nice night." Bat-Mite commented.

"Yeah... I like the night much better than the day." Cherry agreed.

"So.... What now?" Bat-Mite asked.

"I'unno..." Cherry shrugged. "I usually just look out the stars."

"I guess that's alright," Bat-Mite replied. "Mind if I join ya?"

"Okay." Cherry shrugged as she went to take him to her usual spot.

So he followed her.

Cherry soon took him over to the park and went to take him to the upper hill and sat down as she suddenly had a blanket to lay down on the ground so that they could look at the stars together.

"The view certainly IS something..." Bat-Mite commented.

"There's just something about this city that really sparkles me whenever I stargaze." Cherry told him.

"Sounds intriguing...and enthralling..." Bat-Mite replied.

"I can't describe it, but it just helps make me feel free out into the world..." Cherry said. "Sometimes, I feel like I should be somewhere else... Sometimes I feel like I don't belong anywhere... That's why I visit Gotham all the time to get away from the pressures, even though there is crime-fighting, but this just takes other pressures off, such as school."

Bat-Mite nodded in agreement. Cherry soon leaned back and stared up into the sky for a while. And for a while, things in the world felt pretty darn great.

The End


End file.
